


The Grey Room

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #nsfwreyloweek, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Beach Sex, Blood Fetish, Collar, Corsetry, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hardcore, Latex, Leather, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological/emotional torture, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Education, Smut, Spanking, blood sex, butt stuff, crops, descriptive writing, light saber sex, paddles, rope, smut for smuts sake, sub space, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: After weeks of tumultuous force bond sessions, Rey cannot go on without Kylo/Ben. He persuades her to come to him and embrace their unique bond.  Rey finds herself falling into a dark lifestyle, torn between her love for Ben, the wicked pleasure of his darkness, and the light that is inherent within her.DO NOT PROCEED if you are uncomfortable with pushing emotional and psychological boundaries of the characters you love. DO NOT PROCEED if you do not love smut for smut's sake. This is an exploration of an intense BDSM relationship and I make no apologies for the level of explicit content. If this is not your "cup of tea", read something elseAfter reading TLJ novelization, it left me wanting so much more....I had to keep going with this story.





	1. A new life

She arrived late in the evening when most of the personnel had been relieved of their duty, leaving the third shift troops doing their rounds. He had instructed her to use his personal hanger as this would conceal her arrival from prying eyes and lurking Hux loyalists. Kylo had been wise to surround himself with only his most trusted, hand picking every person who came within long and close distance of him. As the Supremacy was salvaged, he had ordered his quarters on the Finalizer to be refitted. No longer living like a dark religious warrior, he had the space updated with the material comforts of an emperor. Ambivalent to creature comforts, he was preparing for the day that she would agree to come back to him. The raw truth was that he loved her and with each day that passed his impatience and frustration simmered. 

Sensing her presence, he had sent 2 of his most trusted Knights to escort her. Wearing her resistance issued clothing and backpack, she stepped onto the glassy black floor of the dock. Not a scuff or particle on the pristine surface. Not a single blemish. Everything about the First Order ships was sterile and cold. The designs were intentionally bold and imposing.The masked men said nothing as they flanked her, leading down a maze of hallways to an elevator. Droids beeped and hummed, zipping around performing their tasks. Otherwise, the halls were quiet and vacant. He was right, this was the perfect time to arrive.

The elevator doors swished open to reveal a much different picture than what she had expected. The first corridor was obviously heavily monitored and guarded. The same black and white sterility. As they took her deeper into the heart of the Emperors domain it became clear that he had taken great effort to soften the space. 

Two additional Knights stood sentinel on either side of the entrance. There were no words spoken as the door swished open. Rey paused, expecting to be lead inside. One of the figures placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. Looking back at the masked creature, she took her first steps. The door swished shut, blocking out the hum of ventilation vents and low vibration of the lights, engulfing her in darkness.

Disoriented and blind, she was still, barely breathing. It was so quiet. The walls had been insulated to block out everything. Another swish and a doorway appeared, light spilling out to lead the way. Weightlessly padding like a cat, she was in a round entryway with a series of doors. In the center was a round table that housed a lone pedestal made of glass, a beam from above bathing it in clear white light. Apprehensively moving toward it, the outline of his saber revealed itself. There was an empty spot next to his.

Grazing the matte black surface of his saber with her fingertips, quivering, the hair on her arms stood up like touching an electrical current. Disarming as an extension of trust was a powerful message that was not lost on her. Closing her eyes, her hand plunged into her bag grasping the two pieces of her saber. Palms sweaty, she placed them in the cradle.

Show me the way. She reached out to him.

The door behind the table opened. Taking a deep breath she crossed over the threshold.

It was large and simple open space that appeared to be multipurpose. At the very end of the room sat a black throne-like chair. He was there, standing in the shadows. 

"Rey."

"Ben."

They stood in silence feeling the energy flow between them. 

"Thank you....for joining me." He was calm and thoughtful.

Walking toward her, he emerged from the shadows,stopping to leave comfortable space between them. His clothing was deceptively simple. Head to toe black, black boots. Gone were the robes and tunic of the great Kylo Ren, just a plain long sleeved shirt and black pants. His hair was as she remembered it, glossy black with rich waves. Every detail was deliberate to make her feel comfortable in this strange place. 

Thick round tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to walk toward him.

"Stop." His voice was low and gentle."I want to look at you." Scanning up and down, he was absorbing the sight and feel of her, savoring the pureness of the moment that could never be relived. He was accepting her slowly and on his own terms. 

She rushed toward him, almost jumping as she threw her arms around his neck. He was slow to return the embrace. Encircling her small frame, she began to feel his grip intensify until it was hard to breathe. It was like watching a vessel of black ink tipping onto a sheet of parchment, bleeding through and engulfing the page. 

Their first night was soft...tender...safe. He took her with extreme care. Slow and loving, exquisitely sweet and painful. Healing. She had surrendered to him, body and soul, and he handled her with complete awe and reverence. They had bathed together, allowing him to wash away the blood that stained her thighs. Giving into him completely, they found freedom from their pain and doubt. Two aching souls stripped bare. 

"You will need a few days to recover." His fingers were running through her hair.

She raised her head off his chest to look him in the eyes. He was right, her body ached and she could still feel wetness from lightly bleeding. 

"You are going to have to show me how to do this. I am lost. I don't know my place here."  


Stretching his neck he began to kiss her, causing her toes to curl.

"Your place is with me. That is all that you need to know. What is mine is yours. I only ask one thing." He was talking in that voice, the one he knew was under her skin,"Trust and communication. Both ways."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Say it, I need to hear you say it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Ben. I trust you."

Intertwined, they drifted into a deep sleep. The first peaceful sleep of their lives.

 

Someone is watching. Her eyes bolted open. The bed was empty. Rey sat up scanning the room, frantically trying to gain a bearing on her surroundings. She was like a cornered animal.

"Shhhhhhh....I am right here." He said softly. He was sitting in the corner, fully dressed, watching her sleep.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"But....why? I don't like the feeling of something lurking around me."

"Because you are beautiful. You will get used to it." He said with his typical bluntness. 

Her cheeks lightly flushed. She was not used to compliments. 

"We need to discuss some things."

"Let me get dressed."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. No."

She looked at him with utter confusion.

"Ben...."

"Stop. You are not to call me Ben."

Rey felt her lips go numb as tears filled her eyes. 

"There is no need to cry. Master...you will call me master." He was so confident, but carefully examining her movements and response. "I will teach you everything you need to know...and more. When we step out of this room, I am your master."

"But why?" Her words were choked.

"Do you trust me, Rey?" there was a light scolding in his tone.

"Yes." She couldn't hold back the sobs. "Do you love me, Ben?"

"I have always loved you. You are to never question that again."

"Then yes, I trust you."

He began to paint the picture. Rey watched his lips move. The words began to blur and the reality of her choice began to take shape. 


	2. How it feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to give more color to Rey's thoughts.

Letting her body heal, a week had passed. Not a touch beyond the reassuring and wickedly delicious kisses he gave to her passionately and selfelssly. Time stood still, no morning or night, only the timed fluctuations of lighting to preserve sleep cycles. Their bedroom was a wall of glass, connecting them to the abyss of darkness, sprinkled with infinite stars glittering like diamonds. Naked, she would stand in front of the glass, her fingertips touching the cold surface, reaching out. 

"Come to bed." He would whisper. 

Not knowing how long he had been watching, she would pretend she did not hear, only to find him behind her. Feeling his heat, she would lean back, the touch of his naked skin awakening her from head to toe. His hand covering hers, their connection would ripple like a vibrating heat. Kissing her neck, he would pick her up, cradling her against his broad strong chest. Smelling him, the deep masculine scent of sweat and sex, she would nuzzle closer. Their bodies glowed blue and white from the destroyer's lights and the flurry of fighters doing their runs. Walking slowly, he would put her back into bed uncovered. Laying next to her, he would kiss her stomach, hips, legs, and back up to her lips. Transfixed by the shadows and the curve of her breasts, he was enraptured by the beauty of Rey, and the galaxy that spread out in front of them.

He would leave her during the day hours, sending in her meals, giving her time to absorb the peace and her new life. A luxury that she would never tire of, she ate everything and anything she wanted. Wrapped in his black robe, she would watch instructional materials he had left for her amusement, slipping in and out of sleep. 

Words were few. 

In their room, under the stars, they were Ben and Rey. 

In the grey room, he was her master and she was his student.

"Stand in front of the mirror." He commanded.

Naked and reluctant, she quietly walked to the corner. Nervously rubbing her fingers together, the silence and wait was uncomfortable.

"Spread your legs." He was speaking as he walked behind her.

She let out a sigh of disbelief. "Do what?" She scoffed. Her response was met with more silence.

"You...heard...me." He slowed his words with emphasis.

Huffing under her breath, she spread her legs, hoping it would be enough. Quickly realizing that this was only the beginning, her palms began to sweat. Panicking, her breathing became rapid. 

"More."

She shuffled her feet outward.

"Moooore," He was becoming impatient.

She dropped her head. "Ooookay." 

"You are not to srpeak until I tell you to. Do you understand?" His words expressed little emotion. 

"Yes."

"Yes?" 

"Yes, Master."

"Now.....this is your first lesson. For you to be able to please me, you need to know how to please yourself. You have NOT taken the opportunity to understand your body."

She drew in a shocked breath. How did he know? Her cheeks were red and flushed. 

"There is no space for embarrassment here. It doesn't exist. Do you understand? Say it."

"Yes. I understand, Master. No embarrassment." She was whispering, already feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"I am going to give you a series of tasks. With each you will tell me how it feels. Say yes." 

"Yes, Master." The words were still a strain. Resisting, her mind was fighting him.

"Now. I want you to touch your breasts. Show me how you touch them."

Swallowing hard, she stood still observing her reflection, looking it up and down. He was right. She had never looked at herself. Ever. So unaware of her beauty, the curve of her hips, the strength of her arms and legs, the smooth flat stomach. Immersed in her examination, the panic was easing. Slowly sliding her hands up her body, feeling the soft fine hair on her thighs, grazing over the hair between her legs. Stopping her cold sweaty hands, she covered the tear drop slope of her breasts.

"Look at yourself."

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were awake with uncertainty. Looking back at him, her expression was begging him to not make her do this. The tears started to fall. Gently massaging her flesh, slowly, she could feel her inhibitions melting away. 

"Harder." His voice was low and velvety.

DIgging her nails into the softness, she closed her eyes. Sweat had started to glisten on her back, behind her knees, and her body involuntarily began to sway. 

Recoiling, cold metal grazed the curve of her back traveling up her spine. From behind, he reached under her arms. Looking down at his massive hands she watched him delicately clamp each of her nipples. Unadorned, smooth and simple, they were connected by a fine linked chain. Sweet torture, as he increased the pressure, clicking until she gasped. He stepped back as they locked eyes through the mirror. 

"Continue."

Obeying his command, she explored the new adornment. 

"Curious? Tell me how it feels?" 

She nodded yes. Lifting her breasts from underneath, the chain began to swing sending shocks of stinging pain. She squeezed them. Massaging outward to the tips of her nipples, she could feel the blood rising to the surface. Her knees began to quiver. Her voice was distant, breathy," It....stings.....ummmm...it feels hot."

"But how do YOU feel. Say it to the mirror." He probed. "Do not drop your eyes." 

Taking in a few deep breaths she spoke under her breath, "It feels....soooo good."

Smiling, he probed further. "Did you say something? I can't hear you?"

"Master....it feels soooo good." 

"Put the chain in your mouth...now spread your pussy open so I can see all of you." His commands came quickly, throwing her off balance.

Her head was swimming. There was no sound but her quickened breathing, her heart pounding in her ears, and the sound of his voice. Reaching down she spread herself open, pushing her soft folds until she felt a light stretch.

"More." His words were biting. "I want to see where I fuck you."

She could not stop the tears from flowing as she obeyed, biting down harder on the chain. The wetness was traveling down her inner thighs. She looked at her pussy, spread open. Wet. Pink.

"Perrrfect." He was pleased. "Look...at...it. Tell me what you feel. Say it to the mirror. Do not let go of the chain." Skilled at concealing, his heartbeat was quickening. 

Intensely looking at herself in the mirror her words were raw and pained, "Master....I like where you fuck me. I love that it is wet for you. It feels hungry.....it aches for you to fill it." 

He was drawing it out of her. Knees quaking, sweat and wetness dripping, she slid her fingers inside. First one, then three, her muscles pulling against them. Now moaning without restraint, she continued to fight averting her eyes, causing her to cry more.

"Use your other hand to massage your clit." Keeping the predator a bay, he was maintaining composure. 

Rubbing back and forth, testing the sensation of small circles, alternating back to the sweet friction. Building in her abdomen was a pleasure that was so torturous, so beautiful, like feeling the crest of a wave. "Now....cum for me." his voice was low and purring. 

Not knowing what he meant, she gave in to it. Her knees spread further as she opened herself up to the act. Her head dropped back, pulling hard on the chain, sending shock waves of electric pain through her nipples. She picked up speed. Unable to control herself, she could hear the slapping sound of her slick hand as her fingers pounded in and out. Falling to her knees, she couldn't hold back. 

"No. No!" He was quickly on the floor behind her grabbing her head, forcing her to look at herself as the flood of light and power consumed her. Kissing her against the chain that was still between her teeth, using his tongue, he took it into his mouth, pulling with increasing tension. With one hand on her abdomen, he jerked his head back ripping the clamps off.

Letting out a scream, she fell back. He swiftly plunged his fingers inside of her, vigorously pulling against the sweetest spot of all. She found herself cumming again, squirting a hot watery liquid onto his hands and chest. Giving into the rush, she shook uncontrollably. His strong arm pushed her torso against the floor with ease, holding her there. Not letting up until she felt the second wave swallow her whole, he continued his assault until the stream continued to flow with every pulse of her muscles. Overcome, he buried his head between her legs. Alternating, sucking on her clit with long hungry pulls, grinding his face and tongue, he devoured her pussy. Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled out and started to jerk his hard cock. Feeling the edge, he pulled away, his face and torso soaked. 

"Open!" He yelled out. 

Without hesitation her lips opened. Straddling her face he shoved his cock into her mouth. Gripping her head and pushing until he bottomed out, shooting his cum down her throat. Falling against her, he pumped his hips as she swallowed every burst, until the last guttural moan was pulled out of him. Gently releasing, she fell back onto the floor. Attempting to stand he staggered back, grabbing his head, fighting the ringing in his ears and the dots in his eyes. He looked down at his delicious mess.

'I told Luke I would destroy you, but not the way you think. I will tear you apart and put you back together, over and over again, until I have stripped you down to who you really are."

Choking on her sobs, he lifted her from the pool of sweat, cum, and spit. 

"Stop crying." He was brutally emotionless.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse. Sensing her error she sucked in her breath. "Yes, my master."

"Now crawl." The velvety soothing tone was back.

Following behind her, he watched as she slowly crawled back to the door leading to their room. Admiring the rise and fall of her fit round ass, he found himself smiling for the first time he could remember.


	3. An unexpected switch

The door to the grey room swished shut. Prepared, he grabbed the black robe from the waiting droid. Supporting her, his hard muscles held her firmly as she regained her footing.

"Hold out your arms." His voice was soft and gentle.Her Ben. He wrapped the soft fabric around her. Sensing her unsteadiness, he carried her across the central room to the back corridor that opened to their private quarters. Black floors and walls, every room looked out at the galaxy through massive floor to ceiling glass. Every detail was intentional. Standing in the center of the room, carrying her like his bride, they looked out.

"I said I would give you the galaxy." He was speaking softly into her ear, knowing that she was coming down from the head space. She was quiet, tired, and drained. The uncontrollable sobs rocked her body again.

"I don't..know...why....I can't stop....crying." She managed to whisper between sobs. "It is so beautiful."

Deep in thought, he kissed her forehead. 

Bathing together was deeply intimate and a time he cherished. Washing away the filth, restoring her, was a task he took to heart. Limp and leaning her weight against him, he washed her. The billowing steam engulfed them. Holding her waist and neck, he went to work breathing the energy back into her. Ardently, his mouth searched for hers. Wet soulful kisses. Parting her lips, his tongue slid into her mouth with deep fluid strokes, their tongues dancing. Releasing her to come up for air, her eyes began to sparkle. In time, her shoulders dropped. Continuing the kiss, her hands traveled to behind his neck pulling him even closer, intensifying with depth and urgency. Moving as one, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he propped her against the glass. 

"Make love to me, Ben." 

Ben let out a sigh, full of painful longing. For every moment he spent outside of her, not feeling her embracing heat, was like being condemned to an eternity of agonizing solitude.

Guiding his length inside, feeling the tightness open to him, was like finally being able to breathe. Slowly rocking his hips, his movements were sweet and gentle. Running her fingers through his wet thick hair, she pulled his head back. Not knowing why, she was compelled to bite down on his neck. She began to suck with increasing pressure, pulling his blood to the surface. He stiffened to the pain and she reveled in his moans. 

There was something different. Something was happening that she could not identify. 

Pushing him further until she could taste his blood in her mouth, his knees began to fail. Slamming her against the glass with his full weight, his eyes were closed and his body was trembling. Not letting go, she continued to suck.

"Please, Rey..... please....," he hissed through his teeth. 

"Please what, Ben?" She let go murmuring against his neck, not knowing where she had found this new confidence and command. 

Fighting back the shaking, he let it out like a confession, "Please....don't stop." 

Hearing him beg was oddly delicious. Watching him writhe in agony was so satisfying. Confused, she dove into the sadistic pleasure.

Moving to another spot, she was efficient and meticulous at bruising him. 

Momentarily snapping back to reality, his eyes were alert and regretful until he saw her lips stained a bright scarlet. It was like unleashing a caged animal and she was electrified by her ability to elicit his response. Grabbing his face, she planted a sloppy, bloody, unrefined kiss to his growling mouth. Thrusting harder, he was unhinged.

A flash of fear ran through her, as he had freed one of his hands while holding her up with one arm. He started to pound his fist against the thick shatterproof glass. The cracking sounds were startling. Crimson blood dripped and smeared from his knuckles that had split open. Realizing she could not stop him, she felt a wave of panic. He needed to finish, but she couldn't think of what to say to take him over the edge.

"Ben Solo, I am going to turn you into a bloody mess and make you beg for forgiveness." Her voice was calm and low. 

"Do it, please." He was begging.

Rey's eyes were wide from shock. He was begging HER.

Biting down one more time, she felt his body tense and jerk. Digging her nails into his back, scraping upward, she felt his flesh collect under her nails. Consumed with darkness and shame, every spasm of his cum was an apology for his sins. Outstretching his arms, he arched his back. His moans bellowed in the confined space, vibrating though the glass and her chest. Holding on tight with her legs, she steadied herself by leaning back, letting him thrash and yell. 

Sinking to his knees, taking her down with him, he cried against her. Deep mournful sobs. Stroking his hair until he had calmed down, they stayed wrapped together on the shower floor. Looking down at her pruned fingers, it was time to move. Placing both hands on his face, their eyes met. Looking back was a different man. His expression was like looking at placid water. Completely calm, blank, expressionless.

"Bed." was all she needed to say. Without breaking contact, he stumbled their way to the bed. Soaking wet, he collapsed on top of her, half hard. He pulled the covers over their wet and bloody bodies, falling asleep inside of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Don't get it twisted, admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I thought it was important to paint the picture of Ben and Rey's surroundings. I am a very visual person and where it has been a stretch to limit my descriptive style, I feel it is necessary as a reader to be given a glimpse into the level of control Ben has so carefully orchestrated and how it plays into his true intentions, which are actually pretty profoundly pure. Understanding the material aspects of their lives helps to define their approach to establishing sexual/physical, mental, and spiritual boundaries. It is a literal setting of the stage.  
> I PROMISE there is so much more nastiness to come.

He wanted her mind first. The body, a vessel to give and take depravity, was second. 

The grey room was not a dungeon. The use of red and black, typical colors of dark sexuality, were absent. Ben had wanted this room to be ambiguous, free from expectations and preconceived ideas of the so called "deviant". What happened within those walls was right, as long as it was consensual. Boundaries were their own to determine. It was a space of infinite possibilities. Blank, blurred, and safe. It whispered peace and serenity. No windows, low ambient light, and soundproof walls. Sensorially insulated to evoke trust. It was a bold and different approach. 

Ben believed he was a man of simple tastes, ignorantly unaware his privilege. Experienced at witnessing suffering, he had never personally felt the uncertainty of poverty and physical starvation. He had meditated deeply, peeling back the layers to understand the core of her pain, creating his plan to strip it all away. Due to her circumstances, Rey had a primal resposnse to any perceived threat. She was explosive and reactive when cornered. Knowing this, he had calculated every aspect of her acclimation, even down to the food she ate and the smell of the sheets. This was not a reprogramming, it was an attempt to defragment. He did not want to change her, he wanted to free her to be who she was meant to be.

He had commissioned equipment and tools, stored away in the wall compartments, concealed by seamless wall panels activating only by his touch. The room was split into quarters, each a stage waiting for the actors to speak their lines. He was a master interrogator and mind reader, but his abilities were lost on her. With Rey, the rules were new and different. The script had not been written, the ink was not dry, and the unpredictability had awakened him.

In contrast, every surface of their personal quarters was liquid black. Shiny, glassy, and smooth.With even the slightest movement the rooms felt alive, rippling and reflecting. He wanted to see just her. No material distractions. Just Rey and the galaxy unfolding around her. Their bed was atypically massive for a star destroyer's quarters and no luxury was spared. The linens were the softest texture that had ever touched her skin. Mounds of pillows and voluminous blankets that gave just enough warmth. Black, of course. 

Their bathroom was equally impressive and extravagantly large, with a central shower enclosed by seamless clear glass. WIndowless, the mirrored walls amplified the white room. It spoke to purification and transparency. On opposite sides of the bathroom were the private dressing rooms, an area she had been naively too preoccupied to explore or even inquire about. He had made her comfortable and content in her nakedness, allowing her to only need his robes when necessary. Distracted by what was happening, she had not considered things of her own. Rey had little knowledge of luxury and every experience was new to her. Scavenging raised her to only think of surviving, programming her to hunt to live, never having the privilege to live to hunt. 

Upon her arrival, her personal belongings had been turned over to the department of logistics, to be hand delivered to the specialized classified team that dressed the Supreme Leader. It was inconceivable that he would allow unvetted low level personnel touch him. Security and privacy were unquestioned. They were ordered to procure a custom wardrobe for an important female, going so far as to commission pieces from artisans of several planets. This team reported directly to him, every item awaiting his approval. There was talk, piqued curiosity and questions of why the Supreme Leader would give such strange orders. Not that they believed him to be celibate, as they knew he was a man that found power in his passions, but attachment was different. All of it was too specific. The order suggested a level of intimacy they did not expect from such an elusive person. 

The truth and their love were his only interests, every other aspect of his life was just a catalog of details. Even as he performed his position of leadership, made decisions enforcing his will, and executed his vision for the galaxy, she was with him. It was like wearing a fragrance, or even like a sunburn that left a lingering background that was blissful and aching. Swimming under the surface of his skin, he could feel her energy ebb and flow. She was a part of him. 

Rey. The light in the darkness, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. In turn, the darkness pulled and called to her, and as she fell deeper into it's grips, her light grew.

The bed was empty next to her and the lights began to rise mimicking the sun. He was standing watching over her. Dressed for his role, she found herself aroused. Maybe it was the image of power, or his distinct smell that was woody and sweet, or the fact that his expression betrayed him. He shifted ever so slightly, suggesting discomfort from his raked back. She could see it in his eyes that he was vulnerable and processing what had happened the night before. The medical droid had tended to his busted knuckles. She smiled at him. 

Pulling back the sheets, the expression faded and what was left behind was a stranger to her. The eyes of a hurt lost boy were replaced with a cold black stare . There was something bitter and prowling under the surface.

"You." The word was drawn out with a hint of disdain. "You will work on your lesson today. All....Day." 

"The lesson?" She asked coyly. She was carefully watching his reactions. Twitching slightly, she watched him put on his black leather gloves.

"Don't play games with me." He was provoking her and whether he knew it or not, he was tempting the fire.

"Ohhhhh, yes. The lessson." Intentionally drawing out her words, she grabbed her breasts pulling her nipples, pinching the tips. Not breaking her gaze she continued to speak."The lesson....how it feels.Master, this makes my pussy wet, it makes me what to rub it....and fill it....and fuck it. Wait, do I call you master?" 

Smirking, his posture remained relaxed, She was challenging him. So much confidence after one session. Believing she had exposed a weakness she was attempting to exploit it.

"You think you know......," His words were impersonal and degrading,"One lesson does not make you a master, my foolish girl." 

Suddenly, her arms flew up over her head, followed by her legs involuntarily spreading wide. Unable to move, tears fell from the corner of her eyes from embarrassment, from him emotionally cutting her off. The anger spewed out of her mouth," You are a monster!"

Undeterred, he continued his assault." You think you can hurt me? I believe we already established that, yes, I am indeed a monster. A monster you love to fuck you." He was vicious and sarcastic. She struggled against his force hold, unable to understand why he was able restrain her.

"Ohhhhh, you don't like this."Adeptly feasting on her discomfort, he sardonically smiled at her. "You can't figure out why I can do this...?" He was laughing at her. Sensing she was on the edge of shattering, he went in for the kill. "Because you WANT me to, that is why. You think because I tell you to fuck your pussy....or you spread yourself open like a whore...or if I fuck your face..... or force you to drink my cum... that you KNOW what you want. You don't. You are too scared to admit it. You have no idea what this is. I....I KNOW what you want!" 

The deep bass of his voice, yelling, was hurting her ears.

A layer of sweat, from fear, from panic, from shameful arousal covered her body. Struggling against his grip, she continued to fight him.

"Lash out, Rey. You want to hit me? You want to kill me?......Noooooooo... you want to fuck me." He was toying with her like a predator with it's prey,"...because it feels good....it feels sooooo good and it makes you ashamed and you don't know why....because you can't admit that you are just like me and it makes you hate yourself. You hide in the light... blocking everything out that you don't want to see.....but you can't hide with me. Everything....everything comes out in the dark................because you love being my whore....because you are nothing." Ripping off the glove of his injured hand, he used his teeth to tear open the fresh stitches. Blood dripping and covering his fingers.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She was angry, crying, spitting at him. His words were tearing her apart. Tearing her heart open because he was right.

"Say it Rey, say it. You are my whore."

"You are a bastard!" She spit at his face. 

Pouncing on top of her, her body shook from fear. Grabbing her face with his bloody hand he squeezed. "You can't say it. You can't admit it. You can't accept it.....YOU...ARE...MY...WHORE." Whispering against her cheek, his breath was hot and she could feel his teeth cutting against her skin.Letting go, he turned his hand over and smeared his blood on her face. Closing her eyes, she felt the veil dropping over her consciousness. Stopping his hand with her mind, she held him there. Caught off guard he angerly pulled with all of his strength.

Steady and true, she spoke calmly ,"Yes, Kylo. I am your whore....I love being your whore....but you are the one that is truly afraid."

His eyes widened, utterly silenced. 

"Now, are you going to fuck me? Or are you going to cry?" She knew she went too far but watching this unfold was sickly pleasurable, like eating until she wanted to throw up, or better yet, forcing herself to throw up so should could eat more. Preparing to challenge him, she let him go. Their eyes locked.

Not speaking a word, he flipped her over on to all fours. Ripping open his pants, his cock was raging hard. Spreading her ass apart, he held her there, his blood continuing to flow from his open wound. She was splattered with red, from her face to her ass.

"Wipe your blood on your cock." She said breathlessly.

He violently jerked his cock, stopping to turn his hand over and sloppily cover it with his blood. 

"Now FUCK ME." She backed up on him. Everything turned white, as his eyes rolled back into his head, blocking out all sound. Everything was in slow motion, like he was standing beside himself unable to recognize the dark figure that was pounding against this sweaty, bloody, powerful woman. Letting out a scream, she shocked him into the moment. Raising up, she arched her back and spread her ass open further calling him to fuck her deeper. Pushing her back down and using his gloved hand, he slapped her. Once...then...twice...then a flurry of slaps. With each contact she yelped, her pussy contracted, and she thrashed against his hold.

"Oh yes.... you like that...I can feel it."

"Is that all you have...Kylo?" Calling him that name in their bedroom was a trigger, like acid in his ears. He hated it. He hated hearing it come out of her mouth.

She was choking before he could stop himself. One hand around her throat, he was pulling her back into a deep arch, as he fucked her until he was completely wrapped in a blur of passion. Reaching into his mind, she gave her orgasm to him, an explosion of light...of love...of truth.


	5. The truth lives in what is and is not said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is REALLY hard for me and it is challenging when writing smut. Believe it or not, I really do want this to have some deeper meaning. I have read and reread this chapter, over and over, trying to edit, but I have concluded that it needs to be left to interpretation. My interpretation is: Rey is not a victim. Ben is a master projector and is projecting his feelings of shame and worthlessness onto her. In my mind, Rey knows this. She is actually speaking from a powerful place. She is telling him that she sees him, all of him,and that she is willing to go into his darkness. she is acknowledging the danger, but she is willing to move forward. I dunno....that's how I see it.

"I won't apologize."

"You don't need to."

"I didn't-....what do you mean I don't need to?"

"I said what I mean."

"But I was cruel to you. I pushed you.....I don't know what came over me."

"I know."

"Ben. You are not making this easy."

"I am not trying to."

"........."

".........."

"I........am your whore."

"I know."

"and you are a monster."

"I know."

"and you are my master.....and you are my Ben."

".........."

"If we keep going like this we will destroy each other."

"I know....."

"So now what? What is next?"

"I don't know."


	6. Forgiveness, discovery, and exploration of the backside

Walking back into the bedroom, he was pulling a fresh tunic over his head while carefully avoiding his bandaged hand. Followed by one of his droids, as he quietly itemized a series of commands, he was speaking as he was looking at her. The bed was a disaster. A knot of soiled sheets, his ripped clothes, and pillows covered in dried blood. She had not moved. Her body was an image of abstract art, his blood had dried and darkened, the splatters and smears like paint strokes on a blank canvas.

There was no consoling. No attention to her ravaged body. Just that look. Silent confusion. Confliction.

"Listen to me carefully." He sat on the bed next to her. Only her eyes moved. "I want to stay with you...but I can't. I have to attend to some important business. If it were anything but this, I would not leave you." He was reaching for the words, pained, eyes glistening. "I can't leave you, and I can't stay."

Her voice was monotone. "Leave." She said looking away.

"I hurt you." Deeply concerned, his voice wavered.

"No more than I have been hurt in the past." Her words stung him.

Looking down he reached for her hand. Pressing against hers, they connected. It was an act of transparency, abstractly communicating everything he was feeling. She responded, sharing a mutual wave of regret, remorse, and lowly vibrating sad longing... a longing for hope. Locking eyes, they both welled with tears. His long fingers linked through hers, squeezing tightly. She looked down at their hands, and then at him.

"You will come back?" She looked like a frightened child.

His heart was being squeezed.

"Stay here, I'll come back to you sweetheart." Through his hand she felt something solid. Strong. Impenetrable. "I want you to shower and rest. I am sorry I am not the one to do it for you."

"I am fully capable of bathing mysel-" Pressing his finger against her lips, he stopped her.

"Rey, I know." It was a plea to stop the friction, the resistance to him. "A medical droid will be here in 2 hours. You are to be clean and ready."

"A medical droid? Why?" She started to move, slowly sitting up.

"It is overdue and it is procedure....and I want to be sure." He was hiding something.

"WHAT is overdue?"

"I don't have much time. Simply put, we cannot have children right now....and....I want you examined to ensure I did not damage you...and I need to be certain you are healthy." He was really struggling.

She stared at her knees, deep in thought. "Children......"

"Rey, I didn't mean anything more than...."

She stopped him. "No. I understand. You do not need to explain. I.....understand."

Gently touching her behind the neck, he kissed her lightly and left.

Children. Had she been so careless not to think about the possibility of CHILDREN. Wrapped up in this spell, she had been so neglectful. So unaware. So irresponsible. The thought of a child was bittersweet, but so far from her grasp. No. Not now. Not....ever?

Following his requests, she showered. The hot water was like a million needles piercing her skin all at once. The tightness from the dried fluids loosened and soon she felt her muscles relax. Massaging her hair, lathering her body with the sweet smelling soap, she washed away the evidence. Stepping out, his droid was waiting with a towel and robe. Wrapping herself in the plush fabric she sighed with relief, clear minded and reset. The droid let out a series of beeps and rolled over to one of the doors that had been left cracked open.

Pushing the door open the lights were automatic. Stepping forward, her toes tickled against the soft thick carpet. She had never felt carpet. Scanning the square room, she processed, and her mouth slowly began to drop. In front of her, she saw her reflection from a mirrored wall.

To the left and right there were glass doors, drawers, and shelves. They were back lit and glowing, illuminating piece after piece of clothing. Each section was organized by function. The first was almost empty. Peering inside she could see her resistance clothes, clean and pressed, along with her bag and the rest of her belongings. Taking a few steps forward, the next section was filled with crisply tailored robes and uniforms for training. The third section was casual, the fourth was stately and formal, the fifth was the most beautiful and largest of the left wall. Gowns after gown, shimmering, feminine, bold, and regal. As she continued to explore, she was overwhelmed with the craftsmanship, attention to detail, and how every single piece spoke her name.

The right side of the room held the 6th and 7th sections. Taking in a deep breath, it was a massive stretch of glass and drawers taking up the entire opposite wall. Rows of boots and heels. Looking closer she could feel a tingle of excitement. Rows of corsets, every style, color, and fabric imaginable. Rows of latex, gowns, skirts, catsuits.There was so much it would take her a year to even scratch the surface. The drawers had a smooth and effortless glide and revealed layer after layer of stockings, bras, panties, and things she had never seen before.

Ben. He had done all of this for her. She was awestruck and overwhelmed. She had never owned anything of value., not a thing, and if it had value she sold it for food to survive. _I don't know what to do with any of this_

In the center of the room was a pairing of furniture, a chair and a lounge, along with an island of more drawers filled all things that glittered. It was an impressive expression of love, beyond what she could fathom. She collapsed in one of the chairs. Looking at her reflection, the backdrop of an Empress's wardrobe emerged with clarity. An Empress or a pet? An empress or a slave? 

_Wait_ , she thought, _if this is mine....what is his?_

Not knowing why she was tiptoeing, she scurried across the bathroom floor to the opposite door. Slowly the door opened. Her heart was pounding from the anticipation of what was on the other side. Connected as they were, there was something deeply intriguing about his personal space.

A wave of air blew over her face, carrying that smell, his smell. The smell of leather, and dark wood, amber, and something else she couldn't place. It was intoxicatingly masculine. His closet was identical in design, but due to his massive build there was less space. It was a sea of black. Rich textures and fabrics. Boots, cloaks, robes, and tunics. She opened one of the cabinets and ran her fingers down the row of hangers. Closing her eyes, she could see him, feel him. Taste him.

 _Go to the drawer_. She could hear his voice, sense him, and slowly she could feel him behind her. She began to walk and she knew before the drawer slid open. Peering inside she could hear him, _Choose one_. Her eyes widened at the row of glass objects arranged from smallest to largest.

 _Be careful, my love, be brave._ He was coaxing and teasing her. Watching her select, he disapproved. _No. Bigger._

Moving up one size, she lifted the cold clear glass object.

_Look at it. Do you know what to do?_

Embarrassed and trembling. _No, I don't know what to do?._

_Lay down on the bench and face the mirror._

Without hesitation the plush robe fell to the floor and she walked slowly to the bench in front of the mirror.

_Put it in your mouth and keep it there._

Carefully laying down, she wrapped her lips around the glass feeling the tip slightly tease the back of her throat.

_Legs over your head, I want to see all of you._

Rey wondered how he always knew what to say, and more importantly, how to say it? She was beginning to recognize that obeying gave her pleasure. 

_Awww....already wet._ He had this wicked way of speaking to her, this all knowing "I can see into your mind" tone that completely turned her into hot, wet, mess. She lived to give into him. It was feeding a dark part of her that she was only scratching the surface of understanding. He was exciting, and dangerous, and powerful.... and flawed, conflicted and in pain. Worried, she wondered where was the line between love and obsession because gaining his approval and pleasing him was becoming her very breath. 

Lightly blushing, she looked in the mirror and gave into the urge to rub her clit, dipping her finger into her wetness, then working is short circles.

_Take it out of your mouth. Run it front to back and make sure it is good and wet._

The cold glass felt like melting ice, warming as it touched her heat.

_Nooooow, push it against your ass. I want you to relax against it and let it fill you. Do not be afraid._

Without pause, hesitation, or question, despite the gripping fear, she obeyed. Gently at first, she was met with resistance.

His voice was heavy. _Push harder._

 _Yes master._ Sitting up slightly, she looked into the mirror and watched herself lean her body weight onto the cone-like object. She started to whine, not knowing if she could do it.

_Yes, you can, and you will. You need to relax and accept it._

The pressure was unbearable, until she paused, and with new found resolve she refused to disappoint him. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her abdomen and felt the warm wet glass ease in little by little, popping into place. The sensation was almost too much to handle, and she was unsure if it felt good or not. Her body pushed and contacted against it, first involuntarily but with her focus came the power to control the pulsing. This new found skill made her arousal grow to a slow burn. Letting out a soft growl, it felt good, too good.

_I am pleased. Do not cum. You are to keep this in that tight little ass until I am back. I will know if you cum behind my back. If you do, I will punish you. Do you want to be punished?_

_No Master._

_Good._

_Master, what about the medical droid?_

_What about it? Keep it inside of you. It shouldn't impede the droid. It isn't examining that hole._

She let out a gasp and he was gone. She laid in his dressing room, legs over her head, looking at the clear plug, she continued to practice controlling her muscles. Startled, the medical droid entered the room. Apparently she was in the correct position because to her dismay, more probing ensued. 

 

"Ren, you are distracted. Do you want to break and we can finish after you tour the new fighters?" General Hux was annoyed with him.

 _"_ No, I am fine. Repeat what you said." He was sarcastically feigning interest, but he was disconnected. He was speaking to her, his mind split between the two realities.

"Sir, I have completed the evaluation and the report. Do you want to review it alone?" The droid was speaking to him. He excused himself.

 

It was a long day and the more he made her wait the more uncomfortable she became. The events of the last few days were unexpectedly intense and revealing. They had exposed cracks in one another, and neither felt comfortable yet. She couldn't stop pacing or quiet her mind. She was in agony, and still couldn't conclude if it was pain, discomfort, or pleasure. It was torturous. She felt so alone, lost, and unsure that she went to the only place that she felt truly safe.

 

"Rey?" His voice was calling out to her. Slowly, patiently, he scanned every room. 

Walking toward the open door he could see her kneeling on the grey floor. She was exquisite, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Master."

"We begin again...repeat the rules, from the beginning." 

She sat perched on her heels and began to speak with her eyes to the floor.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 

"


	7. I don't know how

"I just don't understand what all of this is for?" She was looking at him through the mirror. "Why would you want me to wear this?"

_Let me show you_

"WIll you talk to me with your mouth? I..just...don't understand what all of this is and why it is necessary. I know you can _show me_ , I want you to explain it to me!" She was exasperated. She asked him to take her to the dressing room and was demanding an explanation. "This makes me feel stupid. Maybe I don't want to be....the poor girl from the jakku desert...you know there isn't the slightest possibility that I would know. When were you planning on showing this to me?"

"I don't understand why you are so upset." He was calm.

"BECAUSE we are not in that room. We are here, now, you and me. Ben and Rey. I have a mind...and opinions....and what if I hated all of it! Huh? Then what? Right? What if I thought all of it was ugly and...and...." She was yelling at him and she did not know why. She loved all of it, so much that it hurt. It hurt deep down in a place that she had buried, a place that kept her an arms length away from pain. 

Looking her up and down, observing her physically. Breathing rapidly, heart pounding, cheeks flushed. She was really upset. He continued to watch her silently as she went on.

"Ben! Don't you dare shut me out! Oh wow, Rey is mad....she is upset with me...this is too real....I am just going to stare at her and make her feel even more STUPID!" Reaching down she threw a shoe at him. Motionless, it froze next to his head and slowly lowered to the floor. 

They exchanged the stare. She walked toward him and strained her neck to look into his eyes. Even their height difference frustrated her. She drew the line. 

"I won't wear _a single piece_. NOT A SINGLE PIECE until you talk to me!" Turing to leave, she slammed the cabinet shut, rattling the glass. Blinded by her anger, she stomped. Before she could reach the door it slammed shut.

"Stop." His voice was low and serious.

She whipped her body around and growled under her breath. "Don't you dare."

He continued to stare, intensely and unnervingly patient. He had never been confronted like this. He was truly puzzled, trying to process the hidden source of her anger and his surprising discomfort. Huffing, she walked back over to him. 

"Ben, _open...the...door!"_

He grabbed her arm before it made contact. Holding her firmly, he searched her eyes. Taking her by the arm he lead her to sit down on the bench. Crouching to his knees to meet her at eye level, he began to speak without judgement or sarcasm. "I cannot explain if you do not tell me why you are mad. Now, I will let go if you calm down." Looking down, relaxing her arm, she conceded. 

"Look at me." Placing his hand under her chin, he pulled her eyes to meet his. "You always want to run."

"Damnit BEN! And you always stand there with nothing to say!" She was fighting back tears.

Looking down, he paused to gather his thoughts. "Rey, I have nothing to say because I do not understand why this would make you mad. It is a gift. A well thought out gift for the woman that I love...that.. I am...why wouldn't I do this? Talk...to...me."

FIghting to stay composed, taking deep breaths, she began to speak. Looking down, she spoke softly,"I do not know what I am supposed to do...I do not know to....how to act....I have never been given a gift.....and....I don't know how to wear a dress....or these shoes...or any of these BEAUTIFUL things. I thought that me, just me, was enough."

"You are." 

"That is not an answer."

"Yes it is. It is an answer that you do not want to accept. _You are enough_. All of this....just details. It means nothing if it does not make you happy."

"But......it does make me happy....I just....don't want to reminded...." Her voice trailed off.

"That you came from nothing." He did not soften the words. "Rey, look at me. It doesn't matter, not to me. Why should it matter? Soon, you will know what all of this is and you will not be upset, or angry....you will be happy....and you will see why. Our first night together I asked you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"This is not trust. Not communicating how you feel is not trust. You have to stop running away. This is where you were meant to be...with me....together."

She was chewing the inside of her cheek, thumping her foot. "I am sorry."

"Take a deep breath.....and stand up so I can show you something."

Opening one of the drawers, she joined him. A collection of collars. Delicate, soft, black leather.

"Rey, this is a choice. It is a promise. A commitment. A contract.We already established the rules. It is love and beyond. It means that you belong to me....and if you choose to wear it....no more running."

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Submission

In the grey room, Rey was standing in front of the mirror. Hair pulled tight. Underbust corset in black latex, red boning, with red laces, cinched to an exquisite 17 inches. Matching knee high boots. Nothing else, but the thin strip of leather around her neck accented by a shiny delicate silver ring.

Handing her a little metal cylinder, she pulled off the cap, twisting up slowly to reveal a deep red lipstick. The bullet was silky and the pigment rich. Gliding it against her full plumped lips ,she opened her mouth. Leaning forward slightly, deliberately pressing with enough pressure to push and manipulate the flesh, she looked back at him. She was all shadows and curves.

 _He sees me, and I see him. He knows me, every part of me, and I him. I know his pain, I feel it...and he feels mine. I know his shame, guilt, and loathing. I feel it too....._  
_I give myself to him willingly. We give pleasure without embarrassment. There are no sins._  
_I am bound to him, through love, through obedience, through pleasure, and through pain._  
_I trust him, and I trust myself._  
_I don't feel shame for loving the darkness. It is through the darkness that I can see the light._  
_When he is inside me, when I submit to his will, it's the only time I am truly free._  
_The past doesn't matter....the future is not a thought....just now...right now....._

 

"Are you ready." Ben said, his voice was low and emotionless.

"Yes, Master."

"On your knees." 

Placing the lipstick on the floor, she carefully turned around to face him. Gently squatting down, she stretched her arms, reaching as her knees touched the cold grey floor. 

"Crawl." His voice was not loud or overtly commanding, it was low and knowing.

Starting to crawl, he watched the light dance over the shiny black latex, focusing on the inhuman width of her waist and the curve of her hips. Everything about her body was rounder and more feminine. 

"Kneel." 

Sitting back on the 4 inch spikes, she lowered her eyes.

"You remember, you will not manipulate the force in any way?" 

"Yes, master."

Dressed in his formal attire, he was an imposing figure in black. The color did little to minimize the broadness of his chest and the thickness of his arms. Removing his tunic as he stood over her, he assessed her.

"Take off my pants."

Without hesitation, she unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling and letting them drop to the floor. Every time she looked at him naked he made her gasp. His cock was erect and slightly bobbing in her face, with extraordinary girth and perfect shape.

"One of the most important lessons of all is how to suck my cock. Put your hand around the base." 

 _Well, he isn't wasting any time._  

For all of their debaucherous acts, this was one that she was unsure of. So much time and attention was given to understanding her body and her pleasure. He had never asked her, or commanded her to suck his cock, other than forcing her to swallow his cum. This was something different, intimate on a different level. She knew that there was something inside screaming to be released, that this level of intimacy had to be connected.

Wrapping her hand around the base, she looked up. The image of of her red lips, his cock in her face, and her eyes on fire was enough to make him cum without restraint, like an 18 year old. 

"Ahhhhhh....open your mouth and let me see your tongue." He seemed nervous or slightly uncomfortable. A fine layer of sweat was collecting on his torso and his bottom lip was slightly trembling. "Now, wrap your mouth around my cock and slide the tip between your lips........use your tongue to circle it and make it wet........ Now work the tip back and forth...use your teeth lightly.........uuuuhhhh....and use your hand to work the base as you do it......now......I want you to suck down to the base......you will think about how I fuck you....and how it feels when my thick hard cock slides in and out of you...how I fuck you hard and then soft....slow and fluid....rough and painful... you will imagine your mouth is your pussy....but you have a tongue to lick it...and you have teeth to bite and rake it...you have spit to be sloppy...you have a voice to moan and let me know how it feels." His deep voice was so low that it felt like a hum. Talking her through it was a testimony to his composure and self control. This was a man that received torturous pleasure from controlling his own restraint. A sadist, and a masochist, a switch in denial.

Without inhibition she worshiped his cock with natural skill and enthusiasm. She was hungry for it and took his command to heart. In her mind she knew that he was in the palm of her hand and nothing gave her more pleasure than knowing he was on the brink of losing control. 

He was completely enraptured. He admired her. She lived in the moment, pliable, fluid, and free. Every movement, every thought, her sole purpose was him. It was like a drug that was eating him alive.

"You were born to suck my cock....." His head dropped back, veins in his neck bulging, gripping the base of his cock as she took it down her throat, restraining her gag reflex. Starting to pump his hips, they moved together. "Ssssss...ahhh.. slow down." He hissed. Legs shaking, he was losing control of his body

She was relentless, so focused that she could not hear the loud sucking sounds of her mouth drawing the climax out of him.

"You mean slow down like this." Pulling his cock out of her mouth, dripping from her saliva, she used the tip to smear the red lipstick back and forth. She was messy, and wet, and on a mission to bring him to his knees. 

Breathless, shaking, and moaning, Ben held on to her head to steady himself. Gritting his teeth the only words he could manage were," Rey....fInish it."

Grabbing his balls, she pulled and sucked with increasing pressure. With a flurry of working her head up and down, she could feel his muscles contract. Feeling the thumping of his heart beat through his cock, and the pulsing of his cum working its way up the shaft, she sucked deeply and slowly up the length, coaxing the hot squirt into her mouth. 

_You forced it down my throat before....this time I will do it my way._

Pulling it out of her mouth as the first stream shot out, she jerked it against her face letting it drip down to her breasts. 

"Give it alllll to me....," Knowing this could get in her trouble, she said it anyway. It didn't matter to her, the punishment. Something inside of her was driving her to push him, even if was supposed to wrong. She liked it. She loved how it felt.

The stream of cum continued to spurt out as she pulled. Eyes wide, she had never felt him cum for this long. He fell to his knees and collapsed, leaning into her cum covered body. Shaking and trying to regain his breath, he looked at her. Slowly blinking, she took his hand and one of his fingers, tracing it over her wet nipple, and then brought it to her mouth adeptly sucking it clean. Smiling.

"How was that?"

Slowly regaining his breathing, he had an expression of disbelief and reverence.

 

"You didn't call me master."

She looked at him with shock.

"You know the rules. Bend over."


	9. Punishment

_I could stop him.....I have the force power to stop him.....ahhhhhgg....no. I said I wouldn't....but I could say RED....but do I really want to? For the love of....but it feels good...does it feel good? Yessssss.....it does....but it hurts...and now it is hot..my skin is hot. uuuugh...no, don't use your nails....please don't.....I can't take it...I can't take more...but I can...it is my fault....but it was worth it to see him shoot his cum like that...whew...he is stopping....ohhhhhhh...._

 

Laying over his lap, he held her arms behind her back. Rey's ass was bright red. Punishment for forgetting herself, for forgetting to say "master". "

"Rey, you did it on purpose." _Slap! Slap! Slap! "_ "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?' Another flurry of slaps. One....two...three. "Again, the rules. Don't speak unless spoken to....and you finish with MASTER."

"Uhhhhmmmmmmm....," building the courage, she couldn't resist the temptation of disobeying. She wanted to know what he would do. Clearing her throat," I SAID, YES." She closed her eyes and wrinkled her face bracing for the next blow.

Nothing. Deafening silence. She could feel him breathing, his heartbeat, and his heat. His body was hot. Angry hot. Suddenly her head snapped back and her scalp was in searing pain. Back arched, his fingers laced through her hair, pulling back until she yelped.  

"You are stubborn, disobedient, and playing a dangerous game." 

"I'm sorry, master."

"Yes, yes you are... and yes, you will be. Stand against the wall. Nose touching. Legs spread. You want to break the rules when you speak? I will gag you until you learn. Open you mouth."

_Gag me? What does he mean gag me?  Master....Ben...Ben is not here right now....but he is...this is a part of him...and why is it a part of me?_ _How dare he! Why am I fighting him? Just close your eyes and take it....just let go..._

As he tightened the strap around her head, she felt a wave of anger. The seriousness was sobering. She was not going to win this and she recognized the spark inside that loved to disobey, even when she received so much satisfaction from pleasing him. 

He could feel her rising anger and was beyond giving orders. Roughly pulling her hips back while pressing his hand against her shoulder blades, he forced her into a deep arch, giving full focus to her thighs and ass. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled them above her head holding them in place.

Nothing. Silence. She could feel him standing behind her, but he was motionless. Doing her best to hold her position, her back began to ache and her arms began to slip. When her legs began to shake, she felt him move closer, his eyes eating her alive. She dropped her head with a sigh.

The first contact was a blur punctuated with a loud snap. Cold leather trailed under her chin, pulling her head back into position facing the wall. When the trembling transitioned to full shakes, he began. The sting was delayed, suspended and hanging, until the cracking sound registered in her head. It was like releasing a dam, an avalanche of pain and stinging, a shock wave from head to toe. The intensity knocked the wind out of her, and as her body began to drop she let go, giving into it. She felt his arm under her waist only to be replaced by something solid. Again, he reset her position, this time aided by some sort of stand or chair... something. One. Cutting, she could hear the whoosh of air. Two, three...she counted in her head...there had to be an end. This was not a paddle, or a flogger, it was something different. Something new and precise.

_A whip?.....No, a crop._

The stings became one red hot ripple, starting from her thighs moving upward. Slowly, fighting it, she pulled her arm away from the wall and gave him the signal.

Red. Enough. 

Collapsing against the support, she felt the blindfold slip over her eyes. He picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder. 

Soft. Cold against her entire backside. Cold soft fabric. A cushion of some sort. A bed? She wasn't sure.Too tired to thrash and struggle to figure it out, she felt his hot hand through the latex corset holding her down. The smell of leather, and the sound of metal, she felt him bind her forearms to her thighs. Wet. Something wet was dripping over her breasts, pooling under her back and seeping into the lacing of the corset. It traveled over the latex, pelting it like heavy raindrops, to her pussy where it was a flood of unnatural slickness. 

He entered her. Expecting to feel a hard rush bottoming out, he stopped. Circling the head of his cock around her opening, he teased her, barely slipping in and then out. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit with increasing pressure until it was a deep warm fluid friction. Forcefully, he pushed into her, bottoming out and grinding, holding it for several minutes. With complete control he eased out at a torturous slow pace. He began again, never stopping the friction. 

Her head snapped to the side as her body writhed. Jolted, she felt the sting of the slap against her cheek. His strong hand gripped her face pulling it back in to place. 

Bottoming out again, the pressure was too intense and her head began to thrash. Again, the full body shock of the slap against the face, this time harder. She couldn't control her hips from trying to buck against him. He withdrew, replacing his cock with his fingers. Searching inside, he massaged his fingers and began to rapidly pull against her. 

The sound coming out of her, starting in her chest as a low moan, escalated into a full blown scream. Intense pressure in her abdomen, building and multiplying, like the rumbling of an earthquake. In her mind she could see the edge, like the sun's gold sliver kissing the horizon, only to feel the impact. A slammed door. Violently cut off. The energy yawned and flexed inside of her. Pooling beneath the blindfold, she cried streams of thin hot tears.

"You will not cum. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not until I tell you." His lips were next to her ear and his voice was laced with a slow burn of anger and lust. 

Hearing him walk away, she cried quietly.

Rey couldn't determine how much time had passed, she only knew that she had regained her composure and the strange liquid he had poured over her body was drying. She remained bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Unable to hear him, she did not try to sense him. Laying still, she allowed all of the sensations to soak in. Her thighs and ass felt like they had been burned. Drained from head to toe, every muscle ached. Attempting to rock her jaw against the gag, it reawakened the stinging of her cheeks from when he slapped her. Brutal. He had been brutal and he made his point. If she was going to play this game, the Rey she knew herself to be had to be left at the door. 

Hands touched her arms. The sound of metal, of leather unbuckling. The pressure released and she felt her arms and legs drop against the soft surface. The air against her sweaty skin, where the leather had bound her, tickled making her squirm. She couldn't move. Every joint and muscle, all of her skin, ached. The busque of her corset moved, and slowly her released each snap. Hearing it hit the floor, she expanded her rib cage with a deep exasperated breath. Systematically, he unlaced each boot letting it fall to the floor with a thump. Wiping away the slick mixture of sweat and fluid, he massage each muscle as he worked. Gently, he rolled her onto her stomach. Her face contorted into a wince as her entire backside was exposed to the air. Starting at her head, he began again, wiping and massaging his way down but stopping at the base of her spine. Jerking and tensing, she couldn't control her response as he approached the throbbing. 

Rey couldn't control the sobbing. Gripped with fear, she hated that she did not know what he was going to do. Was this a cruel plan to make his point yet again? She managed to gasp out one word. RED.

"I know," His voice had changed. Gone was the angry acidic tone. It was her Ben's voice and it was smooth and soothing,"Trust."

One word that delivered total reassurance and peace. Relaxing and exhaling, she let him work on her. It felt like the blast of air when opening a freezer, evaporating as it traveled against her skin. Nothing had felt so amazing, so comforting, and healing. Again, she could not stop the tears. Squeezing her eyes shut against the light, she felt the blind fold slide off and her mouth released from the saliva covered gag. His wide hands gripped her neck, and his long fingers pulled against the skin. She groaned and gave into the movements.

"Follow my lead." Together, they rolled her onto her back. There he was. Blinking, it was like seeing him for the first time, the same rush of surprise and familiarity. The physical features of her Ben, but a wall holding him back. This side of him was dangerous, powerful, and dark. It was this part of him that called to her. It was a calling she was opening up to, not accepting it as a compromise for loving him, but truly and fully surrenduring. Searching her expression, his eyes were cold and analytical. Sensing his need for confirmation that she was ok, she smiled slowly. His eyes softened, and he lightly smiled back.

Gently putting her over his shoulder, skillfully avoiding her backside, he carried her out.


	10. Are you hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast, so excuse errors etc. I just wanted to post it so I could move forward with some other ideas.

Sitting on the cool black floor of their living quarters eased the throbbing. Facing, her legs overlapping his, they sat silently. A tray of food and a pitcher, filled with some rare intoxicating beverage, was placed next to them by the house droid. It was one of those rare moments that Ben was completely relaxed and disarmed. Shirtless and choosing to wear a pair of sleeping pants, he had an air of looseness that Rey had rarely seen.

"Ben, why is it that when we leave that room.....after what we do there....you are like this?" Her eyes looked him up and down. Pausing to prepare his response, he leaned back onto his hands propping himself up.

"Mmmmmm.....I am not sure what you mean?"

"Don't avoid the question...I really want to know....I am am having trouble understanding myself...and you....and how I can love THIS right now.... and everything we do in that room....and how it fits into us. I want to understand....more." Distracted by his physical appearance and her attraction, she looked at him imploringly. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked into her eyes. 

"What more is there to know? I can't imagine showing you I love you in a more powerful way." Reaching forward, he pulled her closer. Wincing as her skin pulled against the floor, he smiled. "Does that explain it?"

Fiddling with the drawstring of his pants, he pushed her hands away.

"Noooooo.....you know what that will lead to and I believe I told you not to cum."

"What? I am not allowed to touch you?"

"Yes, you can.....but I am not fucking you...you were given instructions that you have to follow. No exceptions."

She looked at the floor frowning.

"But this is where I am confused....you say it stays in the there....but it doesn't. It sneaks into US. You remember what happened the last time? We almost tore each other apart... and it is still there...sort of."

"Rey-"

"uhhhhh.....," Building the courage, she continued to fiddle,"The shower...and the blood. You liked it....a lot...." 

"I did." Transparent like a sheet of glass in front of a brick wall.

"And...you were angry....angry that you let yourself go....and that is why you yelled at me.....because you do like it....." She was choosing her words carefully. Talking slowly she continued, "and....you secretly want to switch with me....you want me to do it to you....and you don't have the courage say it.....so, right now, I am saying it for you."

Blank. That same placid look from the shower. 

"Are you going to say something?" 

"Yes........" Never breaking his gaze, he said it softly. The only tell was, again, the chewing of his lips, that quivering that he worked so hard to conceal when emotion was bubbling under the surface.

"But...."

"I said yes...but for now, you are not allowed to cum. We can talk about it later." Reaching his long arms around her, the kiss was sudden and deepened into a fluid rolling of tongues. Reaching for the tray while he continued to kiss her, she felt his fingers slide something into her mouth. 

"Chew it up and drink." He said pulling away from her. Handing her the cup of liquid "Rey, how far are you willing to go?"

"How far?"

"I mean, in your mind....your imagination."

"I have never thought about it...but I have an open mind." She said coyly.

"Do you trust me?" His expression had shifted again to stone cold seriousness.

"Quit asking me that! You know, you ask that question when you have something deliciously kinky in mind?" Returning his intense stare, she mocked his tone jokingly.

"Drink more... It is good isn't it?" Like flipping a switch he returned to his playfulness. 

"Yes, it is....I do not think I have had anything I didn't like."

They laughed.They both knew that there was one thing Rey was exceptionally good at, and that was eating.

"Trust...I am just reminding you....to trust me...even if you think you shouldn't."

"Ben, you are being silly. I said it and I mean it. I think I have proved it to you."

Taking another sip, he looked down at the pitcher and refilled the glass for a third time.

 

"Awwww....my little scavenger..." Rey could hear a voice. It sounded far away. She felt numb, unable to lift her arms and use her mouth. All of her senses were delayed. Her eye lids were so heavy that they fluttered as she strained to open them. Warm , so warm, underneath soft but weighty blankets. His arms were wrapped around her from behind. Pressing against her sore ass, his cock was hard.  

"mmmmmm....tell me a story," Rey stretched and rubbed into him. Pushing back into a full stretch, his hands moved over her breasts. 

"You were at the trading post, in your scavenger rags.....trading for food. I saw you there....so hungry." He was talking with his eyes closed and as he continued she could feel is body warm. "Yes, I was there, watching you. Waiting until you walked away....and I followed you...back to your little shelter. I asked you to show me how you earned your food...."

"uhuhhhh."

"and.....," his hand reached down between her legs."You were so skinny, so hungry...."

"Hungry for your cock?" she played along.

"How did you know?" He faked surprise.

"Oh...you know....it wasn't the first time a man followed me home."

"Oh no, it was." He continued to rub between her legs. "Poor little Rey....such a hungry girl."

"Ben, I am getting wet, you need to stop....." she was breathlessly whispering.

"Stop? Noooooo.....why should I stop?" He was being uncharacteristically playful.

"because....I will not be able to."

"Oh...yes. Anyway, my starving scavenger with nothing to eat......what will you do for some food. I can buy you anything you want...feed you for weeks."

"Feed me for weeks? What if I told you that I am hungry for your cum......." Rey felt a surge of power. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his cock, milking it. "Ohhhh, Sir....Ben? Did't you say your name was Ben?"

"I didn't say...but yes, Ben." Ben's lips, full and wet, grew into a huge smile, letting out a soft laugh.

"OH yes.... you didn't say...but yes Ben.....Captain Ben....Captain Solo?" Now Rey was smiling too.

"Hmmmm....yes, Captain Solo....I guess...but only for you." he said playfully, taking a deep breath of her hair.

Pausing, Rey couldn't believe this was happening. It was so funny, and sweet, but twisted at the same time. _This feels so good....to feel his smile_.

"Captain Solo, yes, It is just me, all alone....searching for scraps all day long in the heat. I am so hungry....please tell me what I can do to earn a quarter portion?" Rey's voice had changed, taking on comical innocence.

"I have been saving it up for you, my little scavenger slut. I haven't jerked off for a week. Allllllll week." 

"What are you waiting for, Captain Solo?" Rey teased.

Ben thought for a moment and then swiftly threw her on her back, climbing on top of her chest. Looking down at her beautiful mouth, he started to slowly jerk his rod. As his arousal grew, the more he was losing the steadiness of his voice but never breaking character.

"There is my hungry empty mouth.....first you are going to suck it...and then I am going to jerk it off into you mouth so I can see every drop go down that throat."

Rey couldn't hold back the giggles. Smiling down at her, Ben was trying to stay composed.

"Shhhh.." he said laughing,"Your ruining it....shhhhhhh." Covering her mouth with his hand, his eyes sparkled.

"Yessssss....uhhh....Ben..no, CAPTAIN SOLO.....yes, my mouth is so empty and needs to be filled with your huge cock. I just can't wait any longer."

Ben looked down at her in silence, making her squirm as several minutes passed. His knees pinned her shoulders down, with one hand on the wall to steady himself.   
"Rey, lift your head up and beg for it." That smoky, lusty, deep, and confidently commanding tone. Rey could not control the shiver that ran through her.   
  
"Please, please Captain Solo.....I haven't had a thing to eat in for so long.....please...fuck my mouth." She had successfully pushed him over the edge. Reaching down, grabbing the back of her neck, he shoved his cock into her mouth. Sadistically holding her there, locked with it in her throat, as she gagged. Letting out a loud drawn out groan, his head fell back. Letting go, Rey gasped for breath. Taking control she began to attack his cock with fervor and skill. Letting the saliva collect, spitting it out on to the tip, and then plunging her head again to make herself choke. Reaching behind he shoved her legs apart. Running his fingers over her slit, working back and forth, slowly opening her up. Sliding his fingers inside of her tight pussy, she couldn't control the spasms as her muscles gripped his fingers.  
"Don't you dare cum." 

"Is that the best you've got, Captain? I have had better from less." Rey was taking control. She made up her mind, she was going to have an orgasm, with or without his permission. With or without his help. "Now.....get....off...of me...or I will scream for help. You think nobody will help....there is a lot you do not know about the desert. "

Ben backed off of her, sitting on his feet waiting for her to speak. 

"Now lay down and keep your mouth shut." To her surprise, he obeyed. _He better play along or this is not going to go so well. "_ My specialty is rope....repelling....climbing...and securing what is mine."   
  
Ben's lips parted, lightly licking his lips. "Yes....you have my attention."

"if you are a good boy, I will show you..." 

"I am a good boy." Gone was the command. It was replaced with a shy quietness.

"Are you?" She continued to press.

"Yes, I am a good boy." 

"Ooooo....so serious. Say it louder, I don't think I believe you."

"I....I.....I am a good boy." Ben was reaching for each word, knowing he was approaching a point of no return. He was ready to let go.

"Captain Solo, that is not good enough. Make me believe you."

" I AM A GOOD BOY!" He yelled. Rey could not help but think how deliciously wicked this was and how she was going to make him pay for making her wait to cum.

"Good....now follow me. Eyes to the ground, hands behind your back."

When the door opened, he let out a sigh. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me, Ben?"

"....yes....I do."


	11. Let it all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is not my favorite chapter and I struggle with leaving it or starting over. I envisioned something cathartic and this missed the mark. Stay tuned, I might delete it and rewrite.

Entering the grey room, Rey pondered what it was that she intended to do with him. This was her moment and now that it had arrived she realized that she had never really allowed her mind to contemplate the infinite possibilities. Walking with his head down, and arms behind his back, it did nothing to diminish the impressiveness of his build. Standing 6'3", Ben Solo was a sight to behold. Tall, thick, and hard, he had the body of man that had spent his entire life perfecting his art and his strength.  Ben's long black locks face into his eyes and Rey could not help but think of how much he did look like a younger version of himself. Barely in his 30's, the man she met known as Kylo Ren, did not look his age, but the sad tiredness of his eyes had made him look worn. That incarnation was long gone, and after weeks of stripping away the layers, Rey had uncovered the core of who he was.

"You built this room. Open every compartment so I can see what you have hidden." Rey was emotionless, almost cold. As he unlocked each wall panel revealing the tools and supplies she needed, Rey's confidence grew. It was a buffet of deviant resources and she had never loved him more.

"Find the rope." She grabbed a paddle as she watched him unhook the rolls."Lay on the floor face down." She commanded.

Obeying without pause, he slowly eased himself down flat on the floor. If he was afraid he had concealed it under a facade of surrender. Watching him stretch out, Rey's heart began to beat harder and she was reminded how much she craved him, no matter the situation. 

Hmmmm....I won't speak. That will drive him mad.Squatting down, Rey went to work binding his wrists togethe behind his back. Ben had underestimated her mastery of knots, not knowing  how much he had to learn to survive. As the rope tightened against his skin, a quick shiver rippled though his body. Pushing him further, she tightened the tension making him release a deep sigh. Next, she moved to his ankles, finishing the immobilization. 

He likes the rope....this man never ceases to surprise me. Oh, but this tent of a shirt will not do. This is not very powerful...not at all. 

"Stay." 

Entering her closet never got old. Watching the light blink on, one by one, illuminating the rows, racks, and drawers full of the treasures he had picked for her, was breathtaking. Padding over to the right side, her eyes scanned the corsets, latex and leather. 

Latex. Yes.....I love latex. Pulling the glossy black cat suit from the rack she reached for the bottle of lube on the next set of shelves. Squirting the slick gel at her ankles, she slid one leg in at a time. The squeezing and slipping, the cool rubber heating as it adhered to her like a second skin, made Rey stop and look in the mirror. Sliding her arms in last, she reached between her legs and slowly zipped starting at her crotch and ending under her chin. Gripping every inch, she had never felt so powerful and sexy. Using one of the wipes, she rubbed down the surface turning it into black glass. Pulling her hair back into a tight bun, she reached for the red lipstick and quickly painted her full lips. Knee high boots. Her reflection was perfection. 

Heading down the hall, the entry was in sight as Rey picked up her pace. Ben was laying still and in the same position, but his skin was shining from the layer of sweat that he could not hide. The sound of her boots hitting the floor made him jump and as she moved closer and closer he couldn't stop his body from jerking. 

"Oooooohhhhh, the good boy is scared. Why so? Are you afraid of what I am going to do to you?"

"Yes, I am afraid."

"Oh, now that makes my pussy wet. Poor Ben Solo is afraid of little me. I believe you did not address me properly.....tsk tsk. You will pay for that."

"Yes.....I...am afraid Mistress."

"Much better. The scared little boy learns fast....why do you think I brought you here?"

"Mistress.....because you did not believe me....that I am worthy."

"Scared...and smart....but not that smart." Gracefully, she sat and straddled the arch of his back facing his feet. "Noooo, I brought you here to punish you for not letting me cum. All of that energy... all of that pent up energy...soooo unfair that you get to jerk off and make me choke on your cum....noooo....not fair at all." She started to rock her hips back and forth against the base of his spine, that hard mound of muscle and bone that formed the perfect spot for her to rub her clit. Reaching down, she unzipped the crotch of her catsuit exposing the sweaty and moist fleshy lips of her pussy. Ben liked her shaved clean because he felt there was less between them. All of that lube and sweat had collected and his glutes squeezed hard as her wetness made contact with his skin.

"Ohhhh, I think you like this." She teased as she increased her pressure and began to roll her hips in a steady rhythm. "But this is not why you are here..." her voice trailed off. No, it was not why her was here. Through their bond she could feel the waves of self loathing and guilt. Would he ever be free of this shroud of sin? Rey's initial intentions were selfish, but as she felt his energy, she knew that this was so much more. He was surrendering to her, completely, and he wanted to be free of his pain...and maybe, even if it was just for that moment she could provide that for him. 

The first slap against his round and muscular ass was powerful and left an immediate red welt. Surprised by her strength, she took in a deep breath, and watched his body jerk from the sudden contact. Running her nails over the pinked flesh, she bent forward and kissed the hot skin. Not holding back she unleashed a flury of smacks. The more he moaned, the more his back arched, the harder and faster she went. Covered in sweat, Ben had lost control of his body and had accepted his helplessness.

"Let it all go, my love." 


	12. Time to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more I can't get enough of these two. Thank you for the kudos!

Days blurred into weeks. Days spent fluctuating between the grey room and the bedroom, as if nothing else in the galaxy mattered. It was never enough. Every minute she lived without him inside of her was agonizing. Feeling his skin, his warmth, his strength, it was the only comfort she had ever known. When their lips and bodies had become raw they would push the limits of their bond. The cold liquid-like surfaces of their room dancing from the starlight, their bed a mess of black sheets and pillows fragranced with the smell of their bodies and sex. Laying naked and intertwined, connected through the invisible euphoria of the force, words were not needed. They were in complete communion. 

Waiting all day for him to return, Rey would train. Feeling the energy around her swell and contract, she knew he was with her. It was his way of comforting her in her solitude and staying true to his promise that she was not alone. They both knew that being apart was not an option, for both of them could not stand the pain of being separated. It was so far beyond the air in their lungs, the blood in their veins, the beating of their hearts. Together they were complete, they knew truth and peace. Love on a cosmic level that few could ever understand. The physical aspect of their relationship was indulgent, addictive, and at times cathartic. Coming together, as a man and woman, only enhanced the beauty of their mystery.

Standing with his back to the bridge, the Supreme Leader was in deep thought. Towering over his subordinates, the great Kylo Ren did not waste time contemplating his effect on others. In fact, he was oblivious to it. There were only rumors of his anger and violent outbursts. In recent weeks he had been noticeably more quiet, contemplative, and brooding. The tension in his presence had eased, but the imposing physical presentation remained. Licking the floor, his black cape wrapped around him like a shield of terrifying darkness. Still unapproachable, he stood listening to the buzzing of communications and commands. Unable to stop his mind from wandering, he found himself split between the two realities. 

The day was coming when Rey would want to leave. He had brought her into his world and she had surrendered so completely, but he had done little to offer himself into hers. Submission was his first step into the discomfort of the unknown. Soon he would have to expand that discomfort into new locations if he wanted her to be happy. She would stay forever to be with him, it was an undeniable truth, but he wanted to give her everything. Her happiness was his, and despite knowing it could compromise his power, It was time to make plans for his absence. 

 

 _Wake up.._  

Lips, warm and soft, pressing against hers. Reaching her arms around his neck like a cat, pressing back as she lingered between sweet sleep and the tingle of his touch. Slowly opening her eyes, the blur of black and pale skin came into focus.Growing in intensity, she pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. Feeling his mouth travel to her neck, she turned her head to the side opening up to him. Large hands slid underneath her back and neck, guiding her to his lap. Locking eyes, he untied her gown pulling it to her waist. 

"You are dressed? Going somewhere?" He said talking against the nape of her neck. 

"I was cold." She whispered playfully. "I have been waiting for you to come back to keep me warm." Like a spell, his kisses sent her back into the cloudiness of dreamy half sleep. Softly he kissed his way down to between her breasts, settling over her heart he began to gently suck the blood to the surface.

"ahhhh.....where are we going?" She couldn't help her hips from moving and grinding into his leg. Moving to her nipples he sucked with increasing pressure, playing with the hardening nub between his teeth while pinching the other. Roughly massaging as he continued to suck and pull, Rey's hips began to move in fluid circles. He could feel her wetness through his pant leg, which made him go harder. "Please....please....I want you on top of me...." She moaned.

"What if I want YOU on top of me......" he responded mumbling with her nipple in his mouth. She reached down with one hand and began to unfasten his pants. Pulling his cock out she was surprised he was not totally hard.

"What is bothering you...." She murmured into his hair. 

"What makes you think something is on my mind?" He was quietly serious, pulling away.

There were no secrets between them, even if it was a formality to act as if there were. Hesitating, she shyly responded, " Because I do not usually have to help make you hard." Their eyes lingered for a moment exchanging the truth. Standing her up, the nightshirt fell gracefully to the floor and as always the beauty of her nakedness overwhelmed him. Diverting the attention and avoiding the subject he laid back on the bed, still fully clothed, taking her hand guiding her on top of him. 

"I want to feel how wet you are." He was desperate to forget the impending decisions. 

Sensing his anxiety, her only thought was to ease him. Muscular yet thin, her legs straddled his thick chest. 

"I want you to taste how wet I am first..." pressing her knees against his shoulders, she lowered herself down onto his face. Lapping into her juices, his long tongue plunged in and out of her opening. His full lips wrapped around her clit sucking and pulling, sending shock waves of intense and slightly unbearable pleasure making her hips shake. Freeing his arms, his strong hands kneaded her buttocks, pulling them apart, running a finger over the forbidden opening. 

"I want ....you to....fuck my ass." She struggled to find the words.

Pushing two fingers inside, the tightness was intoxicating. He worked her, loosening her grip and relaxing her muscles. Her wetness became watery and he could feel it lightly gush in his mouth. She was ready. Slapping her ass with his free hand, he shocked her out of the trance. Sitting back, the wetness of his face made her smile. Before he could ask, she was kissing him. Licking herself off of his face, he returned the kiss with fervor.

"Get on top of me." His hips bucked. 

"Don't you want me on all...."

"No. On top. Now. Show me you want it in your ass." His words were urgent. 

Moving back, Rey grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it against the pool of wetness between her legs. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her muscles and pushed down against the immense girth. No amount of fingers could prep her for the feeling.

"I don't know if I can....." She whimpered.

"Yesssss....I know you can....." He was breathless." Spread your legs, I want to see you do it." Leaning back onto her hands, she opened her legs 

"You have to help me, Ben." He could sense that she was on the verge of cumming and crying. Grabbing the base, he held steady so she could work the head of his cock. As it broke through the resistance, he could feel her muscles relax slowly swallowing his length whole. Simultaneously taking a deep breath, he could not take his eyes off of what was happening.

"I don't know how long I can last....I am sorry." 

"It's ok......I think I am going to cum. Don't move!" She whimpered.

It was too intense and before Ben could stop himself the hot stream of cum was shooting into her. Starting as a low rumble, the sound coming out of her grew in volume and pitch. Screaming out, the pleasure rolled over her, spilling out to him and back again. Ben laid in awe, believing that she was the light incarnate, blinded by her beauty. Falling forward, her muscles continued to grab and contract against him. Holding her close, he felt the waves continue to wash through her, reaching out through their bond it was as if his fingertips could touch the edge like little shocks of electricity. Sticky, wet, and euphoric. Rey laid against his chest, rocking to the rise and fall of his breathing and wondering how she lived her whole life without him.

"Pack a bag. We are leaving." Speaking softly and touching her face he planted a deep longing kiss. She could smell her sex on his face, sending chills up her spine, distracting her from his words. 

"Leaving....what?"

"You are not happy here....it is time to go."

"Ben.....we can't...where will we go???"

"Trust me."

 

 


	13. Join me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It blows my mind to watch the hits tick up after I post a new chapter. Thank you to ALL of you that take the time to follow my work! I am not sure where I will go next with this but I knew that there was only so much Ben and Rey could do in their space. There are so many ways I could take them but I really want to get them off the ship and in a different environment. Stay tuned and thank you for the kudos! They keep me going.

Droids scurried around their quarters changing sheets, sweeping floors, and packing. Rey's heart was unexpectedly heavy as she surveyed the rooms. She never liked the idea of being on a star destroyer, hidden away in the folds of the First Order.  As she gained more control of her force abilities, with hours spent in mediation, she could see the millions of faces of the "enemy". Young passionate and talented people indoctrinated into a system that they believed in.

She had desperately fought for middle ground that fell on deaf ears. Once their hero, she was accused of sympathizing with the enemy, and even worse, sleeping with the enemy. The resistance was no longer fueled by those that wanted unity and peace. They had lost their vision and purpose, blinded by their perceived lack of options,relying on their only strategy of destruction. She quickly realized that her place was with Ben, as he was the only person in the entire galaxy with the power to create the new order that it needed. Refusing to give up on the solid and clear vision of his, their, future. Joining him was the only way for peace, for the galaxy, and for Rey.

After the defeat on Crait she spent weeks roaming the halls of the resistance base, conflicted and longing to see him again. Sleepless nights covered in sweat from her nightmares, she could feel him swirling in the shadows of her room. Some nights she could feel his arms holding her. His lips whispering into her ear, begging her to come back to him with only one desperate word....  _please._ Witnessing the unraveling of the rebellion, she leaned more and more on him, seeking comfort and guidance. Before long their bond had completely opened and he was as real as the beating of her heart.

The first time he kissed her it was as she was finally drifting to sleep, an event that was only possible when he was wrapped around her. Fading, eye lids heavy, she felt his lips on her forehead. Dreamily, she looked at him and tilted her head back as an offering. A rumble shook through the base as the lights flickered. Wide eyed, they beheld one another. Ravenously starting again, there was no turning back. Warm tendrils of golden light enveloped them. The energy familiarly whispering like the tree on Ahch-To,the same whispers that spoke to her every night as she fought to fall asleep. Voices of the divine desperately trying to deliver their message. 

For hours their kisses flowed between crushing hunger and soothing delicate intimacy. Sensing the rising sun and hearing the stirring of bodies through the walls, he began to breathe his desire and hope into her. With only minutes before he would disappear, the heat and urgency built until the morning sun cut through the blinds of her window. Caressing her hair and covering her face with light kisses, he offered his hand to her once more and her decision was made.

 

Staring though the doorway of the grey room, Rey's mind cycled through flashes of the past. _That night feels_ _like a different lifetime_. In fact, Rey had considered that her life had not truly begun until she agreed to join him. 

Unused to wearing dark colors of black and dark purple, she was a vision of power and grace. Feeling her cape catch the air like a sail, it billowed around her small frame. Gone were the gauzy wraps for the desert heat. They had been replaced with the clean tailoring and architectural style that matched his. Black leather arm length gloves and knee high boots gave the illusion of accentuated length and slimness. Underneath the flowing cape, she wore a short fitted tunic dress and pants. Differing from his solid neckline, hers was reminiscent of what she wore when they first met. Pulled tight, she wore her hair in the same three bun style.The dark colors were the perfect contrast to her high cheek bones and smooth skin. Glistening, her hazel eyes were hiding the tears. 

Watching her from behind, Ben could feel the heaviness. Following her movements with his eyes, his body was otherwise rigid and motionless.

"You are worried." Rey's voice was low and melancholy. "You are doing this for me...."

"Yes." deep and soothing, his voice had his typical matter of factness that she had come to love. 

"Then why?" Her words were caught in the back of her throat.

"Why what?" Always unable to hide his emotional expressions, he was a mirror to her sadness. 

"Why....risk it?" she said turning.The light illuminated her face, casting dancing shadows from her fluttering long eye lashes. An image of perfection in his eyes, she had a preternatural luminescence. Truly, she had never looked more beautiful. Looking at her, in that light, all of his anxiety melted away convincing him that his instincts were correct. It was his time to trust and follow her, as she had for him.  

"It is time. We will come back soon, I promise." 


	14. One last time

I stood in the doorway unable to move,not understanding why I couldn't stop the steady stream of thin tears that were collecting on my neck in a pool. It was like my feet were cemented into the floor. Feeling him closing in behind me, I could not stop my eyes from rolling back in my head or the blood from rushing to my cheeks or the air from being sucked out of my lungs by some invisible force. That feeling of his closeness, that radiating heat, I couldn't help but lean back into him. 

"Not yet, please. One more time." I struggled to speak, the words were catching and I was grasping for something I didn't know how to say. I felt a building claustrophobia, as if I took one step backwards, out of that doorway, that the walls would close in on me. 

"Tell me what you want, Rey." He had that calm knowing tone that he used to push me or pull something out of me. That tone made my knees weak and my muscles involuntarily contract. I reached behind and took his hands in mine, guiding one to my neck and one between my legs. "Say it to me."

"I want one last night here. In this room. I do not know why it hurts to walk away." I knew he understood, I don't think he wanted to close the door either. It was ours. It was beautiful.

Memories of his body on top of me invaded my mind, the sweat dripping from his forehead on to my face from above, watching him close his eyes and bite his lip as he hung on, pushing me further and further to that unbearable and painful edge that I was begging for. Begging to have every hole filled, even with his immense girth feeling fresh and new, forcing me open, every other part of me feeling empty and aching. Wanting to be swallowed by his physical strength and mental power. I was nobody, blank, filled only with him and with the spinning ecstasy of my body connected to his. No sense of time, space, or myself, lost in his movements and his pleasure.

How beautiful he was in those moments, glassy black hair hanging into his eyes, glistening pale skin, veins in his arms bulging from propping himself up just enough to be able to watch his member move in and out of me. Watching his face contort and lips tremble, his face took on an innocence that I had never seen, full of wonder and disbelief. Exposed again and again by his need to know, to see, to watch what he was doing to me, enraptured by his smokey dark sexuality. Savoring every pulse of his length, feeling his heartbeat inside of me, deep in my abdomen drinking the flow of his semen, praying it would never end. But it inevitably always did, and when he pulled out I would be left cold and empty and alone again, my greatest fear from years on Jakku. Alone in the darkness.

Floating to the floor, his fingers unfastened my cape while roughly massaging and digging his fingers between my legs. I had never felt such a sad longing. Before I knew it I was naked, wearing only the arm length leather gloves. Carefully he had freed my hair from the tight buns. Working my body with his calloused wide palms, he massaged my skin with a slippery oil, loosening and warming my muscles, massaging just hard enough to bring a light pink flush of blood to the surface. He was awakening me, prepping me to make it more intense. Catching a glimpse of his eyes, they were filled with tears, just like mine. 

In that moment, all I knew was confliction. I was so consumed with that overwhelming and confusing sadness. One minute I wanted him to bind my wrists and ankles and punish me severely for being so ungrateful, for coming off as spoiled for not wanting to stay in this little utopia he had created just for me. The next, I wanted him on his knees, naked, with his hands behind his neck and eyes to the floor. Part of me wanted to beat him until the sobs were uncontrollable, his head buried in my lap, begging for forgiveness. So many times I had tried to shake off that dark vibration but the blackness lingered behind my eyes. I could feel it seducing me like a spell, drinking me into him.

The light, the dark, and in between, it felt like a sick joke on my soul. Remembering his words, _let it all die._ Somehow he knew that the grey room gave me that freedom. Everything else was dead, and while this was addictive and safe, my heart was being drawn away, squeezed with the guilt selfishness. Craving the sun on my skin, the smell of salt water and oh- the green, the miles and miles of green. Green I never knew existed. Blue water I wanted to swim in....with him. I desperately wanted to see the light on his skin, wanted to watch it burn and then brown like mine. I wanted to coax the freckles to his cheeks, show him the embrace of the warmth and golden glow. 

Ben Solo, the love of my life, my other half, the mysterious voice that had haunted my dreams through my abandoned years. A secret part of me, the wide-eyed child that believed in miracles, believed that my very body had sprung forth from the force, out of thin air, as a precious gift just for him. The night he took me for the first time, I felt the fragmented memory of my parents disintegrate and wash away with the blood on my legs. None of it mattered anymore because we were like two candles sharing the same flame.  

Red light ripped into the dark space, my body flinched from the raw and fractured heat of his saber. Silently he moved, the blade closing in on my flesh, sparks shooting at me like needles. Unable to stop my skin from recoiling from each point of contact, I was surprised by my reaction and the uncontrollable short gasps that mimicked the contractions of my vagina. Just close enough to elicit a response, but far enough to preserve the smoothness of my skin, he was so careful not to scar me. It was a delicious dance of light and fire and pain. There was something incredibly sexy about him wielding his saber, that alone was enough to make me overflow into oblivion, let alone the sight of my dark prince, enveloped in a bloody red halo, a vision of lust, passion, and strength.

His expression cut through me, like it did in the throne room, when the last guard was dead. When I so stupidly turned my attention to the fleet. I was so afraid of what was between us, scared of what he would do next, even more afraid of myself. So certain, so solid, so torn open, my actions were the final stroke that broke him in half and I have spent every moment since trying to heal the wound. This time, faced with that same devilish stare, I was not afraid. My eyes met his with the same intensity and certainty . 

 _Do what you will, my love_ I spoke between our bond, watching his eyes intently, seeing the subtle flinch at the corners. I knew he was bursting through his pants while reveling in the sweet torture of patience. Oh, he was going to make me hurt, and if I pleased him enough, he was going to make me beg for it.

The assault on my skin continued at an unnervingly slow pace. The tears popped out of my eyes in big globular drops, flying out into the space in front of me. Tears and fire and red light. Caught by surprise I jerked, anticipating the sting of another spark, instead his long fingers grazed up the swell of my rear traveling up the base of my spine and down again, cupping my roundness, my muscles spasaming in his palm. Gripping and pulling, his nails dug into my soft flesh with increasing pressure. Assessing, probing, sensing my pleasure and discomfort, I could hear his breath hiss between his teeth. He was prowling, slithering around me like a serpent.

"Crawl."

Following behind him, he motioned to stop. 

"Eyes down at my feet."

I couldn't stop myself from kissing his boots, covering them from toe to heel. Hearing him huff only fueled my desire to please him.

"That's a very sweet trick, my pet....but you have been a selfish girl. So selfishly dreaming of far away places, wanting to leave this perfection I created for you, for us. You are wild, and undisciplined. Do you remember your last lesson, with the crop? Answer."

He was walking around me in a circle, stopping behind me, he used his thick boots to kick my knees apart stifling my response.

"Always so modest and ashamed. I will show you shame."

I could feel cold metal graze my vaginal lips, with increasing pressure I could feel the remnants of heat. It was his saber. 

Giving directions, his voice changed, as if he was speaking to me as a child. I could feel the base probing, unable to control the yelp and gush of liquid that oozed out on to the matte black hilt. It was so long and heavy and terrifying.

"My pet", he continued to grind it into me with impressive delicacy. "You are to hold this, my most valuable weapon, in my most precious and priceless toy. No matter how difficult, you are not to drop it. You are to keep it held tight, with extreme care. It would be a tragedy if you were harm yourself if it were to ignite. Am I clear? Answer."

"It is too heavy....I do not think I can...." I tried to stay composed but I could feel the sobs growing in my chest.

"That is not what I asked. I asked if I was clear." He was so cold. 

I couldn't speak. It was an impossible request.

"yes." I sobbed. Thinking quickly, I lowered my chest to the floor, giving more stability to the saber that was quickly being forced out by the contracting of my muscles. I had to calm myself. I had to find control. I would not fail him.

"You are such a cunning pet." He was laughing at me.

The first slap of the paddle was muffled as he held the surface against the sting. Instant pressure on my head, pulling of my hair, I realized the sole of his boot was resting on my scalp. Again and again he unleashed against my skin. Closing my eyes, I absorbed the pain and bared down on the hilt of his saber. Nothing mattered but holding on to it. I can not say how long it went on. I can only remember hearing his labored breathing and the growing strength of his strikes. He was becoming unhinged by my compliance, by my lack of response, by the peace that I had summoned and my resolve to never fail him again.

The pressure on my head released. I could only hear his heavy breathing layered with my own. 

"Rey....my sweet Rey. Kiss me...." He was pulling my head off the floor as he reached behind me, working the saber against my sweet spot before pulling it out. His mouth was on mine and I was being pulled upward. Giving him everything I had, my kisses were hard and rushed. I felt like if I didn't stop, if I didn't keep pushing, I would lose the moment forever. I didn't need to use words to beg, the pressure of my heat against his thigh, as I stood on my toes, and the slippery wetness glistening in my pubic hair was desperate enough.

"Rey...." He breathlessly pulled away. "It is ok. I am right here. I will always be right here." His thumbs wiped away the tears on my cheeks. Slowly, gently, his velvety full lips pressed against my mouth, like two fleshy pillows, sucking my upper and then lower lip, his tongue wrapping against mine in slow fluid pulls.

"I never want to forget this moment." I was murmuring into his mouth.

"You won't". He was whispering into my forehead."Close your eyes." He kissed my eye lids. "Hold out your hands"

Again, the tingle of cold metal against my fingertips. It was a saber, smooth and sleek. My eyes widened as they opened as the image of my saber came into focus, the same saber once split in half was new and whole again. 

"Ben...how....how is this possible?"

"Ignite it."

I only hesitated slightly. The grace and beauty of the skywalker legacy saber burst into an explosion of blinding light and to my greatest surprise, pale grey violet light, not blue. 

"Ben....what is this...?" I was baffled. How did he do it? Why had it changed color? Feeling it cut the air, it was unlike anything I had ever seen. Not white, not blue, not even purple it was the palest grey violet. So unique, it didn't look real.

"I didn't know how to fix it, it was a gamble worth taking.....I stopped before it completely turned....and here it is. Like us..." His eyes were fixed on me. Searching my expression, begging for approval like a little boy. "Rey....?"

"Ben.....I have never been given something....so perfect."

The two sabers sat side by side as we made love on the floor. Sweet and tender, like the first time, but familiarity and knowing replaced fear and inexperience. Holding my hands above my head, pinching the fingertips he pulled the black leather gloves from my sweaty arms, his lips covered every inch of my body, even places I never thought of kissing. Behind the knees, behind my ankles, the tips of my hair, the skin underneath my armpits, my elbows, and jokingly, my teeth. All I could do was lay there and moan, occasionally trying to pull away and reach down to either touch myself or reach for his cock, only to be denied and pushed away. 

We were both covered in the oil from my skin, sweat, saliva, bruises from bites and too much sucking. It was a mixture of salt, and musk, and that unique fragrance of our sexes mixed together. We came in each others mouths over and over again. My face, chest, and between my legs were sticky with his semen. His face, chin, chest, and thighs were tight from the drying of my juices. With each release I thought it would end, but he would wrap his strong arms around me and soon I was re-positioned, spread open, and filled again. My inner thighs were bruised by his hips, so much wider than mine, and no matter how much he pushed my knees down, it never opened me enough to relieve the pressure. Ben's knees were red and raw from digging into the floor trying to push himself deeper and deeper into me. His pelvic bone hitting my clitoris with typical accuracy, our bodies were so fatigued that each push was labored and full of shakes. Climaxing together, one last time, he collapsed on top me, his head buried in my neck, wet hair and slick skin.

"Ben Solo....marry me." He didn't move. "Did you hear me?" Again, he didn't move. His fingers slid in between mine as his body stretched, releasing a slow and low moan...or growl...a groan? Maybe all? 

"Rey....I never thought you would ask."

I wanted to sleep but he insisted that we not wait. He knew if we slept one more night we would never leave but he demanded that I only wash my exposed skin, wanting me to keep our scent fresh, so I demanded the same.

Watching the Millenium Falcon fade as we pulled away, it was another symbolic door closing. A new beginning, a new life, and in an odd way it was a relief. Soon I would no longer be Rey, the nobody from Jakku. I would be Rey Solo, and as crazy as it sounded, the Empress of the Galaxy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Like Sugar

Appearing deep in thought, Rey let him be. Besides, talking would have only increased her anxiety. He had blindfolded her when they boarded and remained silent there after.The last few months had taught her much about him. Adept at recognizing his moods, she knew when to step back. 

"Rey." His voice was impersonal.

"Yes, Ben." She never tired of saying his name.

"Do you know where we are going?" Again, his tone was detached and distant. 

"Ummmm...away from the first order?" She replied, attempting to be playful, but there was a vein of truth in her curiosity. 

He was silent and didn't catch the humor. 

"No." Cold and direct. This was the man she remembered and rarely saw, the name she dared not say.

She could hear him flick away at the controls as he prepared for their approach.

"No?" She pushed.   

"No." He replied again, this time his tone was short and distracted. He didn't say more about it. 

No? Not away from the first order? What did that mean? He couldn't possibly believe that going to a base, or worse, some sort of remote secret facility was the change she wanted. Sitting quietly, she remained calm, thinking of the grey room and what they did there. Those thoughts did calm her, even if she did not fully understand why. 

Feeling the ship slowly exhale and gain its footing on solid ground, she could hear him rustling. She tried to honor their promise, to not manipulate the force as much as possible, but there were moments that the energy floating between them could not be ignored. Sensing his fatigue and a touch of apprehension, Rey tried to focus on meditating

Feeling him walk toward her, she could feel her heartbeat quicken from excitement and a glimmer of fear. Pushing her cape over one shoulder, he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Go ahead, and secure the perimeter." He commanded. They were not alone. She could hear the muffled static and chatter of troopers.  Of course they were not alone. What did she think, that they were going to fly off alone into space without a care in the world? He had been clear that there was present danger, it would be frivolous to think he would put them at risk.

 _Slap!_  Jerking up from surprise, Rey felt the sting of his palm against her right butt cheek- and then another series of wickedly sharp stings. She could hear the stretching of leather, and then the hard digging of his fingers between her legs. Searching for the spot, for the moist warmth, his fingers continued to roughly explore until he was satisfied. Rubbing hard, he knew he had found her sweet spot. The friction of the fabric of her pants and the pressure of his fingers against her clit made her quietly moan and involuntarily squirm.All he had to do was touch her, or look at her in that way, and she was wet. The fluid was thinner and abundant, it always ran down her inner thighs,so much so that it embarrassed her. He never seemed to mind but not acknowledging it made her self conscious and off balance. Feeling the fabric saturate with her hot juices, he unloaded another series of smacks against her ass. _What is he doing?  Why?_

This was that side of him that she could not help but be drawn to like a magnet. The creature that hungered for dominance and control, the very things that plagued his soul. That inner conflict, his pain and fear, the volatility, made something swell and open inside of her.  

 "All clear, sir." 

"We are on our way in." Hating and fearing the dark, he knew this was difficult for her. Keeping her slightly off balance was how he wanted her. "Rey-" His voice changed and had that hypnotic comforting hum. "I know this has been hard for you, but I want one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to hear."

"What? Why?" The panic came in a wave. Swallowing hard she responded," Let me guess, I just have to trust you?"

Slipping plugs into her ears, the sound faded. Reflexively jerking to his touch, she felt the smooth cold leather slide around her throat. Tenderly kissing the back of her neck, his long fingers secured the buckle. It was her collar. Their promise.  Taking her hand, they began to walk. Rey was shaking. Every step was like walking on hot coals and it felt like it would never end. 

She could not tell if they had entered a building or not, but she could feel her boots begin to click against a hard surface. Feeling his hands on her shoulders he signaled for her to stop. Rey was covered in sweat. From fear, from panic, from excitement. His fingers traced her lips, sliding his thumb into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked in a long pull as he withdrew. Removing her cape, she could feel him undressing her, again leaving the arm length leather gloves. Naked, she felt a rush of air from head to toe.  Flinching, she expected it to be cold but the air was warm and moist. Wet like the forest of Takodana.

Bare footed, he pulled her forward into a walk. Feeling with her toes, the floor went from being smooth like glass, to gritty and warm. Like sugar, like s _and,_ covering her feet, and between her toes. Strange objects tickled her skin. This was not the sand of the desert. Taking a deep breath, she took in the smell of the strong breeze that was dancing against her nipples, awakening them into hard alert nubs. The same breeze flowed between her legs, making her wetness feel cold. 

Breathing hard, her mind was racing to use her sense of smell and touch, to hear. It smelled like...salt? And flowers? A strange foreign mixture that she could not identify. No, she had never been here. Taking in a deep breath, feeling the heat on her body, her smile grew as she gave in to the mystery. Electric, her skin was alive with an intensity she had never felt. Flinching, she felt familiar hands on her breasts. His fingers pinched and twisted her nipples, but she could feel a sharpness, like shards of glass cutting. She couldn't stop her response.

"Oh-!" Rey gasped.

He varied his pressure, until they were hot and burning from the friction. Reaching between her legs, he examined her response by running his hand up her thighs, sliding against the slippery wetness. Cupping her pussy with his large palm, he massaged, and then slid his fingers inside. Continuing to grind her nipple, he slowly massaged her inside with his fingertips, increasing speed and pressure. Like the waves lapping at her feet, she could feel the pleasure ebb and flow, until he relentlessly unleashed, vigorously plunging his fingers into her. Grabbing her around the waist as her knees let go, he didn't let up until the squirt of hot liquid hit his arms and she was crying out from the magnificnet relief of pleasure. Holding her up, he slowed his movements, pulling more streams out of her, until he felt her muscles calm and breathing stabilize.

Pulling the plugs out of her ears, she gasped at the flood of sounds. Water. Waves crashing. Birds cawing. Again, he pulled her forward until the sand became wet and hard, and the water kissed the tips of her toes, then engulfed her ankles. A stream, like warm bathwater, poured against her neck and traveled down the length of her body. Rey's body relaxed. Feeling his hands cup her face, his mouth was on hers, kissing against her smile. Loving, soothing, and tender. She could feel his longing for her approval, for her happiness, intermixed with his neediness and pain.

Melting into him, putting her gloved hands against his solid chest, she returned his kisses with abandon. The sounds of the waves and rhythm of their kisses were putting her into a trance. Carefully, he pulled off the blindfold. She opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the burst of yellow, orange, and pink light. Seeing dots, the yellow faded into a vibrant azure blue sky. White capped waves rolled in around them. The sand, a beach, glittering like specks of gold. Trees like she had never seen, tall with long green fronds. Rey was stunned and overwhelmed. 

"You imagined an ocean..." His eyes were sparkling, holding his emotions at bay. "Not the same ocean- but this is ours."

"Ben-" She could hardly speak as the tears slowly and gracefully dropped from her eyes.

Kissing her fingertips as he removed her gloves, arousing her sense of touch, she watched him kneel into the sand and felt the metal slide onto her finger. Kissing her hand, he looked up at her. Searching her face for approval with soulful longing eyes. Looking down, she wiggled her fingers. Transfixed by its beauty, realizing that it was a massive mounted kyber crystal surrounded by glittering gems. The ring of an empress.

"The strongest stars have hearts of kyber." He was so open, vulnerable, and afraid she could have changed her mind.

"That is beautiful, did you come up with that yourself?"

"No, I can't take the credit." His expression changed from fear to amusement. 

"You can be very charming, Ben Solo." 

Charming was not an adjective he would use to describe himself, but even he could not deny how he had changed since her arrival. She brought out the best in him, and loved the rest. To him, she was brighter than anything he had ever seen, luminous and radiant. Bright like a star, with light powerful enough to guide him back when he was lost in his head.

Taking her hand, he turned her around. Behind them was a massive structure made glass. One might say it was a palace.

"What is this place?

"This is the planet Scarif. Long ago it was the location of the Imperial Citadel. This was where the plans for the death star were stolen by the rebels and transmitted to my mother's ship. It set in motion a series of events. I would not be alive without it." Ben was straining to tell the story, as if he was contemplating his very existence. "The empire destroyed everything, wiping out any evidence of what they had done here...and now...it is yours"

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. I wanted to give you the ocean."

"Ben-you cannot gift someone a planet."

"Yes, I can." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. The voices in his head

Sunset on Scarif was a breathtaking event. The horizon was bursting with bright oranges and vibrant magenta, cutting against the blue sky and rippling waves. The sand of the beach stretched further than his eyes could see, empty of human life. The glass palace was completely secluded, on a planet at the edge of the outer rim, far from prying eyes and battles yet to be fought.

Looking out over the balcony of their room, Ben was deep in thought. A dark mood was descending over him. Thoughts that felt like a thousand voices crying were gnawing at his mind. It was always the same, the waves of despair would sweep through him, leaving him afraid of himself, and the monster within. The monster, that everybody he had ever loved, believed him to be. Fear. So much crippling fear. The further he fell into solitude and withdrew, the more he became a prisoner in his head- believing there was no way out. 

He was surrounded by beauty, but his face was pale and withdrawn. He felt deeply, profoundly, and uncontrollably-and wanted to be free from it. He felt he was cursed, and was a curse, and everything that he touched he tainted or destroyed.  And somehow, deep inside, he knew that until now, his destiny had never been his to define. That he was a part of a much larger picture, a web, or game board, whatever you wanted to call it. He had spent his 30 years longing to know where he truly belonged, who he was meant to be, not what he was expected or manipulated to become. 

It was such a lonely place. Like screaming in a soundproof room. Like falling into a deep well, watching the light become smaller and smaller, until it is was nothing but darkness. 

Looking over his shoulder, he looked back at the bed where Rey was sleeping soundly beneath a fluffy white blanket. 

_just go to her_

The last sliver of the sun dipped below the horizon. Ben turned and walked back to the bedroom, letting his robe fall to the floor, he climbed in to bed.  Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, her skin felt like a warm hum.

 

Rey squeezed her eyes tightly as the morning sun blasted through the room. She felt abnormally cold. Something was missing. Reaching her arms out, they rested on empty soft space. She was alone. Lazily opening her eyes, she looked around. Gaining her senses, she sat up, scanning the room. His black robe was draped over the end of the bed. Blinking, she focused on the figure that was kneeling in the center of the room. 

"Ben?" She said with a raspy morning voice.

He remained still and unresponsive. Climbing out of bed, Rey's feet touched the warm floor, soundlessly walking to him. The gold light made his skin glow like chiseled marble. Marveling at the beauty of his physique, as she approached she realized he was fully naked. Walking in front of him, his eyes were lowered and face was expressionless.

Rey knew what this meant. But she questioned herself. He had done this only a handful of times. But she liked doing it. She liked how it felt to be on top, even if it didn't last. It felt good to be the center of attention on her own terms. 

Tracing her fingertips down the scar on his face, her scar, she dug her nails against his chest down to his nipples. Angry red streaks instantly appeared on his porcelain skin. His body started to tremble as she twisted his nipples. Watching his response, she twisted harder until his mouth opened slightly and his beautiful full lips fell into a sad pout. The weariness and emotional weight was lifting, and his face took on the expression of an innocent young man. Mindfully present, not thinking about the past or the future, he allowed himself to just be. 

Using her teeth, she bit down on each nipple in a series of sharp bites. Pulling the blood to the surface, his nipples turned a bright red. Looking down she could see his cock was standing, bobbing with each of his labored breaths. 

_Slap!_

"ugh." He involuntarily recoiled.

_Slap!_

"aaaaaaaahhhh....." He sounded like he was walking on broken glass.

"Did I say you could speak"

"No. You did not...." He was talking through his teeth.

"I don't want to hear another sound." Rey was commanding, strong, but not unkind. She instinctively knew what he needed. She continued to slap the full length of his shaft, watching his eyes roll back and his body flinch from every contact. When his tears began to fall and his lips were quivering uncontrollably, she held his chin in her hand, and paused.

"You deserve this don't you?" Her voice was steady, and while she was scolding him, it had a touch of nurturing. "You can answer."

"Yes....I do." He could not control the waivering in his voice.

"Jerk your cock." She summoned the cold tone she had heard from him so many times.

Without hesitation Ben grabbed the base of it and started to jerk in long pulls.

"That is tame. I know you can do better than that."

Sighing softly, with closed eyes, Ben gave in to it. Rey could not help but be aroused by watching him, feeling the energy expanding and the yearning radiating from him. Gaining in speed, his jerking became forceful and bordered on mildly violent. Sensing that he was reaching the edge of release, she let her arm go with all of her strength, landing a blistering slap on his ass. The force and surprise of it sent his body forward. Catching himself with one hand, he didn't break contact with his cock. Blow after blow, his body arched and writhed as she went to work on reddening the soft skin of his backside.

"Don't stop and do NOT cum."

Ben let out an uncontrolled sob, followed by deep mournful moans. His surroundings, the agonizing thoughts, his pain, faded to blankness. Nothing else existed. Just the task, her discipline, and her. 

Being on the other side was an interesting feeling. Rey thought that she knew what giving meant, but as she observed his response, the purging and release of what was eating away at him, she realized that the role she was playing was the true giver. She might order him to lick her pussy, or fuck her and deny him to climax, but it was he who was given the gift. Dominating him gave him the permission to be nobody, a blank being with one purpose-pleasing her. His submission, his trust, was overwhelmingly intimate and pure. This was the raw Ben Solo, and he was in her hands, just as she had always been in his.

Is this how he felt all of those times in the grey room? 

"Stop."

His entire body was shaking uncontrollably and the sobs kept coming. Catching his tears with her kisses, she cupped his face and stroked his hair.

"Shhhhh......," her voice was soothing. Giving him time to regain his breath, she wandered over to her bag that was still sitting on the floor from their arrival. Reaching inside, she felt the pliable smooth surface of worn leather. Pulling it out, she approached his back, marveling at the work she had done. Red and sweaty, his skin was slick.  Reaching from behind, she raked the leather up his chest to his neck. Pulling it tightly, she adjusted it to a comfortable fit, and buckled it. She had taken the weathered brown leather belt that she was wearing when they met and fashioned him a collar. 

"For now, you will wear this. Tonight, you belong to me." She was afraid he wouldn't approve. That he would say no, or take it off, or think it was silly. Waiting for a response, he remained silent with his head to the floor. The only sounds coming from him were sniffles and inconsistent breathing.

Reaching for the ring on the collar, she pulled him down to the floor. 

"Crawl."

On all fours he began to follow her. Letting go of the ring, she ran her fingers through his hair and used it to pull and guide him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled his head onto her lap. Turning to the side she stroked his hair and face lovingly, like a pet. His eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her. 

"I didn't tell you you could do that."

Dropping his arms, his cheeks flushed. He was not used to being on the other side. 

"Now, show me again. Stroke it."

Sitting back on his feet, he began again. This time, the heat was slow burning and painful, having been denied only minutes before. 

"It hurts, doesn't it? You may answer."

"yes."

"Good."

Again she watched the desire build, the aching throbbing, as the veins of his arm and cock bulged from the rush blood. Lifting her leg she pressed her toes against his balls, rolling them in a fluid motion, massaging the silky skin. He could't stop the groans as she deepened the pressure. Lifting her foot, she pushed the same toes against his mouth.

"Suck."

Forgetting himself, he let go of his cock and held her leg as he kissed and licked her toes. Biting and licking the arch, his tongue traveled and circled her ankle before he bit down and sucked so hard it made her fall back on to her elbows. The wetness of his mouth wrapped around her big toe, sucking and licking as he pulled it out.  Grabbing her other foot, he rested them against his chest as he rotated between each. Caught up in her own moans, this new sensation was so different. Watching his lips around her toes, one by one, Rey could feel the hot wetness grow between her legs. Looking at him, his eyes were on fire. Rey was happily proud that she had uncovered one of his kinks.

Ben was not a hairy man, but the hair he did have was soft jet black and precisely manicured. The mound of hair above his manhood was dense and Rey loved to run her fingers through it, to smell it when she sucked his cock. There wasn't an inch of this man that she did not want to know. Using her toes to grip the hair, she pulled hard. Expecting him to recoil, but his cock bobbed and pulsed. Again, she pulled, and was met with the same response. 

Smiling, he flipped her over, and pulled her hips back. Startled, she sat up, and reached behind, grabbing his hands. Guiding his fingers between her legs, taking two of his fingers, she pushed them into her throbbing hole. Holding his wrist, she controlled the pace and pressure. Undulating her hips, she rubbed her clit against the palm of his .hand until she felt the burst of energy release into a flood of rippling pleasure

Wrapping his arms around her while her body shook, he pressed her chest to the bed. He took a deep breath and ran his flat palm up the length of her back. Grabbing her hips, he backed her up, and effortlessly slipped inside. The feeling was paralyzing. It was hot, and wet, and tight, and dizzy, and euphoric, and primal. All he could do was tighten his grip and let out a slow growl. 

There was no working up to speed, he started to pound his hips into her, holding on to her waist, slamming her back against his thrusts. Letting out a wail, the orgasm was swift and unexpected. It was so powerful that her body went completely limp.

"That was not enough." He gasped.

Flipping her onto her back, he mounted her. Slowly grinding until he felt her muscle spasms begin to build. Exploring where their bodies connected, he slid one finger inside along with his cock. Stretching her hole, feeling the act of fucking her with more than his rod was deliciously dirty.  Watching her shake uncontrollably fueled the beast that he was holding at bay. Unbound, the rush of pleasure made him see white. He didn't know how long he was crying and moaning, but he had dropped his head against her neck, and she was stroking his back. Feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, he let his full weight fall on her. 

Their bodies were a sloppy wet mess. There was no kissing. No loving words. Just peace. And sleep.

 


	17. The Garden

Rey carefully slipped out from underneath his heavy arm, their sweaty skin was stuck together from sleeping intertwined, pulling apart like removing a sticker from it's backing. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked back at him until his breathing calmed from the disturbance. She could feel his peacefulness radiating, like the constant soft whir of the ventilation on the Finalizer.

Pleasure had come in so many forms, seeing Ben sleep without fear was one of her most treasured. Many nights she would lay awake watching him, stroking his forehead and face, coaxing his subconscious down when his breathing escalated. She had seen the visions that haunted him, and although she could not free him, she could stand by his side, she could hold him up when he was falling down into that black void.

The daylight was waning, gracefully descending from the cerulean blue sky, welcoming the blanket of darkness. The night sky was scattered with millions of jewel-like white stars, raining down their light on to the incoming tide. Their reflections rippled through the chaotic waves, creating the illusion of another dimension, an upside down or opposite version of the elegant order of the galaxy surrounding them, a version that was just as beautiful but unpredictable.

Rey had always been afraid of the night, and rarely looked at the stars for long periods on time, but what she did remember from Jakku was the deceivingly dead silence, like the crippling heat had cooked anything living into ash. But something eerie happened at night, the residual heat could be felt in the sand and stones, making the entire planet feel alive. The darkness invited all kinds of creatures out of hiding, and it reminded her that it was the night to be feared, not just the oppressive heat.

Looking out through the massive open doors, Rey was captivated by the natural beauty of the moist breeze rushing through the palms and bushes. The drifting fragrance of rare flowers, and sounds like the hypnotic music of the water, were foreign to her senses. She was gripped by a moment of disbelief, covering her mouth to stop from talking out loud. _You can't give someone a planet?_

Slipping on one of Ben's shirts and her robe, she decided to explore while he slept. Opening the door to their room, there was a protocol droid stationed outside the door.

"Take me on a tour, please...and the supreme leader is hungry. Please have some food sent to his room."

"Your majesty, did you mean _your_ room?"

 _Your majesty?_  Looking down at her hands she realized she was still wearing the ring he had given her when they arrived. It was a sentimental gesture, an archaic practice, and while she did not need a ring, it's meaning pierced so deep. It was physical representation of the belonging she had always longed for.

"Yes, that is what I meant." She replied, smiling.

Star destroyer living was simple, militaristic, uniformed and standard. Even though their quarters were unique, nothing could prepare her for this. Snoke's throne room had been the extent of her exposure to opulence, but this was different. It was not luxurious for impression or status, it went deeper. It was like he had a catalog of everything she had ever said she loved, or thought was beautiful, and created it in one crystal clear space. Room after room, Rey continued to force herself to blink as much as possible, attempting to process what she was seeing. 

"Your majesty, this was the most important room to the Supreme Leader. He was adamant and very particular." The droid shuffled along the long hallway.

They approached an arched doorway, Rey's eyes grew , and as they crossed the threshold she gasped. The main room was a massive roofless atrium that was open to the night sky, and in the center was a garden filled with living plants and flowers. Weaving pathways were obscured by a faint fog, that upon closer inspection was light mist spraying from multiple droids that tended to the space. Hidden behind the foliage was a giant reflecting pool, most likely filled from the intermittent tropical rains. 

"Your majesty, this garden is for you. Some of these flowers are ancient, long forgotten varieties, each with a meaning and history."

"This is.....so unexpected." Rey was frozen, unable to feel her fingertips, her voice trailed off as she walked toward the garden. The entire room had a low lit golden glow, and the pathway into the mist was illuminated from beneath the blooms. 

Carefully following the stones, twisting deeper inside, she discovered a stone bench in the center, identical to the bench on Ahch-To where they touched for the first time. Sitting on the bench was a dried red flower, her flower from her AT-AT on Jakku. 

_Ben, Ben...how...._

She sat down, looking up through the veil of moisture, at the full moon that was now visible through the opening above her. 

 

Rey quietly shut the bedroom door and approached the bed where Ben was splayed out, like he had been searching and reaching for her in his sleep. Opening her bag she removed one of her old arm wraps, and slowly removed her robe and shirt. He had taught her to be completely comfortable naked, not just comfortable, but confident. Slowly climbing onto his back, she reached around his head, tying the wrap as a blindfold. 

"Mmmmm...what is this?" His voice was groggy and his body shifted under her.

Boldly gripping his collar, she pulled his head back, lightly choking him. Watching his reaction, she was surprised when she could see the hair on his arms stand up and feel a restrained shiver. Holding on for a few more seconds, she released and let his head fall back to his pillow. Sliding her hand under his hips she wrapped her hand around his thick girth, pleased that he was already hard and ready for her.Lightly stroking him, he pumped his hips, moving his cock against her hand.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the screw eyes on the headboard?" She talked as she massaged his arms, seeing his smile grow from the side of his face.Taking another arm wrap she bound each wrists and fastened it the headboard. Settling back down on the curve of his buttocks, she surveyed her work. Stretched out before her was a work of art. Every muscle was defined and chiseled from hours of grueling work and training. His broad shoulders were well over 50 inches across and tapered to a 38 inch waist. The bulging peaks and valleys of his back muscles twitched and flexed, shining from a layer of light perspiration. 

Ben could feel something silky and soft tickle behind his knees and glide up his thighs. The same softness traveled between his buttocks and up the length of his spine. Something sharp,and prickly, was being dragged downward, in the same path as before. His body shuddered against the change of sensation. Alternating between sharp and soft, Rey played with his skin and senses, stopping to roughly massage where she had been. He could not stop the involuntary writhing and moaning, no matter how hard he resisted. 

Slap! A series of hard slaps cut the air, and the skin of his behind burned from the point of contact. Rey was relentless, unleashing again and again. Yanking has arms back, the arm wraps stretched and Rey could hear the fibers of the fabric begin to snap from the tension.

"Count."

Slap after slap rained down against the bare sensitive skin and he counted as she wound up for every swing.   

"You are being defiant."

"Yes...yes, I am." He replied heatedly. 

"That will not do."

Crack! Ben recoiled from the loud sound.

Before he could take a breath, or contemplate what tool she had secretly stowed away in her bag, the searing pain was shooting up his thighs, strangling the reactionary sounds in his throat. Again and again, he absorbed the hard cracking against his skin, until he felt his arms go limp against the restraints as she continued to assault him with his thick leather belt.

He was approaching an edge, a line between pain and pleasure, not knowing exactly which strike would push him over, sending his head floating into the cloudy yet heightened awareness experienced by being on the bottom. But it wasn't pain or a strike, it was her voice, her words, that tipped the glass of his pleasure, spilling it, flooding the space between them. 

"Cum for me."

Instantly, his body convulsed and thrashed. Moaning and crying out for her, she laid her body against his back, feeling the rush roll through him. Wave after wave of pleasure continued to stream out his cock, covering his stomach in the viscous liquid of his ejaculation.

Untying his arms, she rolled him over, straddling his face, rubbing her pussy against his mouth while her fingers circled her clit. 

"Fuck me with your mouth." She commanded.

Her orgasm hit with such force that she fell backwards, catching herself on his chest. Grabbing her hips, he dug in deeper, forcefully sucking and plunging his tongue into her. Drinking her in, reveling in her squirming as the pleasure quickly turned into overly sensitive aftershocks, making her hips jump against his mouth. 

Letting her down slowly, she rolled to the side, her feet by his face. Kissing her ankles, she started to laugh.

"Ben, this is not what I ever expected."

"It is what I always dreamed of." He said dreamily. Rey got up and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Take me to the garden." She said while she pulled off the blindfold and showed him the thorned flower she had cut. Unable to conceal his surprise, he stretched his neck to kiss her.

 

 

 

 


	18. Pure pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I have not had much time to write over the last 2 weeks! I hope you enjoy. and as always, I love the comments and kudos!

Making love in the garden was a soothing change from the intensity. Carrying her to the bench, underneath the open atrium, he dropped to his knees. In front of her seated small frame he placed his head in her lap, and she stroked his hair numbing out the aching of his skin. Slinking down, she met him face to face. Opening their robes, he guided her legs around his waist, squeezing inside of her, they did not kiss. Staring, they did not speak, or move, they just looked deeply until she felt the vibrations of his pulse inside her womb. Gulping air, his eyes never lost their intense gaze, his hardening flesh filling with beating blood, stretching her insides. 

Heavy lidded, Rey breathed in the scent of a thousand new and strange flowers, tickling her nose, feeling like she could taste them. Never imagining such natural beauty, there they were, communing in the most profound physical and spiritual way, with only the vines, and roots, and fleshy petals to bear witness. Feeling the life swell around them, feeling the blooms and leaves breath and sigh, they were embraced in a nurturing energy that was drawing on their indescribably ancient, sacred, aura. Weaving her fingers between his, she felt the pleasure bubble its way from below her navel connecting to the deep beating in her chest. It continued to rise, intensifying like the rising cloud of a hot spring. The involuntary release of his pleasure was like opening the door for her, letting out the gush of enveloping moist hot hair, blinding them both in white.

Embracing, they allowed themselves to share the reverberating spasms. Pressing her forehead into his neck, Rey loved to feel his heat and heartbeat in his chest, smelling and tasting his skin. Nothing felt more natural, or right. Raising up, he laid her out on the stone bench. The moonlight made her skin look as if it were shimmering, the color of creamy dark golden pearls. Looking down at her, Rey's mind flashed to the moment he ignited his saber after he murdered snoke, he looked at her with hungry, confident, and knowledgeable eyes. Illuminating his face in blood red light, she had let the force guide her, turning to face off with the nine red guards despite her limited training, trusting him. 

It had always been about trust, his need to be given it, and her need to believe in someone enough to let go, to give that gift unconditionally. Both spent years unaware of that need, fighting their internal battles and distracted by trying to survive, but in very different ways. Feeling lost and utterly alone, trust was never an option, because who could understand them? Nobody.

Covering her head with his robe, he twisted the branch of a thorny white bloom, breaking it off. Mouldable and acquiescent, she relaxed against the cold stone, breathing deeply. Feeling his warm fingers, wet lips, and then a silky, velvety, smooth texture grazing up her thighs. Continuing that way, she could feel him glide and kiss, and then place soft objects randomly over her body. Stopping to lick and gently suck her breasts, his calloused palms cupped and gently kneaded their firm weight. 

This went on and on, and she gave into him and the sensations, surrendering to the intimate display of his devotion. Pulling back the robe, his lips barely touched hers, as he used his fingers to fan out her hair. His touch was so gentle, it was as if it were a dream. 

"It isn't always about pain and pleasure. There is a place for this.... pure pleasure." Murmuring into her ear, his voice was low with a massaging depth that always involuntarily awakened something deep inside of her abdomen and chest. Turning her head and opening her eyes she gazed at him. The emotional walls peeled back,falling like the dead petals on the ground at his feet, she pressed her lips into his. Running his fingers the length of her body, she looked down. Smiling, she raised her shoulders slightly, taking in the beauty of the hundreds of flowers that decorated her naked body. 

Pulling him on to of her, crushing the flowers between them, the bouquet intensified with their heat and sweat. Small prickly thorns pinched and pierced, but it went unnoticed. Moving in unison, they continued until their pleasure collided into a flood of weeping ecstasy.

 

The sun tickled his eye lids, and reaching out the bed was cold next to him. Sitting up and letting the sheets fall to his bare waist, he squinted, looking out the open balcony doors. She was running in the sand, letting the waves chase her. Wearing a gauzy wrap stuck to her sandy skin, her hair half way down her back, tangled from salt water and crusted with sand, she looked like a sea nymph. Playing a game of catch with the waves, she would squeal like a little girl, jumping up and down, running up the beach. 

Groaning and stretching as he sat on the edge of the bed, Ben could feel the years of rigorous training, and multiple injuries in his joints and muscles. Too young to have a body that had been so abused, he looked at the veins bulging in his hands and the calloused skin of his palms. 

 _She has made everything soft again._ Smiling, he silently thanked the force...for everything.


	19. Sand

"Who is teaching who?" Rey laughed, showing him one more time. "And don't you dare use your-"

Before she could get the words out the small pile of kindling sparked and lit into a blaze. Falling back into the sand, Ben smiled and laughed a deep belly laugh. Rey was not amused as she watched the kindling spread into the logs she had taught him to stack. So much for a romantic night laying by the fire watching the stars.

"Ben! You promised!" She huffed, her brows furrowed which fueled his laughter more. Picking up a sea shell, she launched it at his head, which he caught with ease.

"Cat-like reflexes, my love." He said, while choking back his laughter. "Ooof! Ok, I didn't see that one coming! You are going to pay for that one!"

Rubbing his temple, he jumped up so quickly she had little time to scramble. Her feet dug into the sand kicking up clouds of the dry flecks of gold that shimmered in the moonlight. He watched her burst into a sprint squealing, racing into the darkness outlined only by the brightness of the night sky. Ben's eyes had that dark glimmer of an awakened and hungry predator smelling the hunt. Chasing her down was harder than he thought, as he fought to pick up speed. The light of the now roaring fire dimmed in the growing distance. Beginning to feel his heart pound in his ears, they both ran deeper into the darkness.

Continuing to squeal like a little girl, she raced her way up the beach, moving closer to the crashing waves enabling her to pick up speed on the hard wet sand. Ben was panting, laughing, and grunting behind her as he closed in.

"Oh noooo!" Falling forward, she was jarred by the abrupt catch of his thick arms. Unsuccessfully attempting to stop the fall, they both tumbled forward and rolled into the tide.

"Gotcha!" Ben bellowed triumphantly as he held on to her waist dragging her out of the pull. Collapsing into the sugary grit, they both continued to laugh. Rolling on top of him, Rey pinned his arms above his head.

"Oh really?" He replied, clearly amused by her confidence.

"Who has who?" Looking him up and down, watching his muscular chest heave, she smirked with cockiness. Grabbing onto her tight ass, he flipped her onto her back in one graceful and swift movement, laying her down like a floating feather. Her gauze night shirt was already bunched around her midsection as he was guiding his hard cock inside before she could make a sound. His loose pants slid off with ease from her scrambling hands and a few kicks of his legs. Opening as far as possible, her knees pressed against the sand as she reached down digging her fingertips into the hard flesh of his backside.

"I believe I have you." He moaned softly, brushing his lips against hers. 

Closing her eyes as she raised her arms above her head, she gave into his slow fluid thrusts that mimicked the ebb and flow of the ocean. Her ears were filled with the sound of the frothy water lapping and pooling around them as the waves continued to push in further and further with the tide, and with the soft and gentle moans of their lovemaking.

Thrusting deeper, he would pause and grind the sand between them, making it feel like millions of tiny blades cutting and scraping their most tender regions. Rey writhed from the sting of the salt and the heat of the growing friction. Ben could feel their bond unfurling, and was becoming drunk from the chaotic waves and rippling energy.

"Get on all fours." He commanded, and without hesitation she did as she was told. Palming her sandy back, he pushed her torso and face into the sand, raising her backside to the almost perfect height for him to go to work on her. He could not see, only sense, the angry red flush of her skin. He groaned as he gripped the firm roundness of her ass and massaged more sand into the hot irritated skin.

"Ben, it hurts." She moaned and pleaded loudly.

"I know." He responded. His words were caught in the back of his throat as he involuntarily sucked in a gulp of air. Witnessing her writhe and squirm and cry out from his touch pulled at that dark place in his gut and it fed the hunger for her. He could never satiate the need to memorize every expression, response, emotion, scent, taste, and even every cell of her existence.

Roughly entering her from behind, her face was forced deeper into what now felt like shards of glass. Pulling her apart, he began to thrust with an animal-like lust. Panting and growling as he unleashed countless slaps against her raw cheeks, she responded by arching backwards only to feel his enormous hand shove her back down. Just when she thought she could not take more, he increased speed and force, amplifying the slapping sounds of their bodies. He was relentless, driving her deeper and deeper into the other worldly head space of a submissive.

Reaching down, he wove his fingers through her hair and yanked her head back. Instantly she felt her body convulse into a violent spasm triggering her muscles to milk his cock with such speed and pressure that he felt like his very soul was being strangled. Her body continued its internal assault, sucking and pulling him inward, pushing him over the edge into completely blinding bliss. And with that pulling came a gush of hot wetness that began to stream down her legs.

A flash of fear gripped him, even if just for a split second, that his orgasm would kill both of them, but before he could even acknowledge the silliness of such a notion his cock erupted into a series of bursts. The stream of cum went on for so long it felt like a electric string was being pulled through him, causing his toes to curl and legs to uncontrollably shake.

"Lay on your back." He gasped.

Rolling over again, Rey winced in pain. Spreading her legs apart, she felt his hair graze her inner thighs and his mouth close in on the hot sensitive skin. He splashed salt water over her, clearing away the mixture of sand. The softness of his tongue was so soothing that her whole body went limp and tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Pulling his head away, she felt his fingers dip inside of her. Looking into her eyes through the moonlit darkness, he hovered over her. Sliding his fingers, slippery and wet from the mixture of their fluids, into her mouth. Slowly easing down, he began to kiss her mouth as she sucked his fingers clean. Reaching down again he worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, then fed her the salty mixture. 

Grabbing his wrist, she stared at him as she pushed his wet fingers into his own mouth.

"Who has who?" She whispered, watching his full lips wrap around them.

Licking them clean, he growled and ravenously kissed her.


	20. So afraid to leave

Rey was gripped with an unshakeable melancholy. She could not imagine that anything could be more beautiful than the last few weeks, and when he came to her delivering the news that she needed to pack her things, that they would depart in the morning, she could not conceal her shock and disappointment. 

"I remember, so afraid to leave." He said, looking at her from across the table. Getting up from his chair, he walked over and knelt down raising his head to look at her. "Don't be afraid Rey." He words were solid and commanding, yet laced with kindness. 

Rey could only nod and blink back her tears. She knew she was being unreasonable and that no matter how much she loved the water and the green, being separated was never an option. He had made her feel truly safe and provided her with a place that they both belonged. Much like the grey room he had created on the Finalizer, the glass palace on Scariff was a sacred space. Now, they were traveling to the political bee hive of the galaxy, and politics did nothing more than turn her stomach.

"Rey, you are my soulmate, soon to be the Empress of the galaxy. This is part of our lives. You will come to understand it and support me by being by my side. I cannot do this-I do not want to do this without you." He was imploring, coaxing with that velvety deep voice and wide needy eyes.

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey tossed and turned under the fluffy white blankets of their bed. Rolling from one side to other, she was alerted by his absence. Sitting up, she scanned the room, her eyes stopping on the illuminated outline of Ben's seated profile. Throwing back the sheets, she lightly padded over to him. Dressed in only his sleeping pants, he sat shirtless and deep in thought. Hearing her approach, his body shifted, as if being shocked back from a dream. 

"On your knees." His voice drifted toward her with that low vibration.

Standing in front of him, she began to kneel, cocking her head to the side as she recognized the change in him. 

"What is bothering you?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"Put your head in my lap." He had that same impassivity she had seen so many times before.

Laying her head against the soft fabric of his sleeping pants, he was warm and his smell was comforting. Petting her long loose hair, his fingertips twirled and curled one of her long locks. 

"Rey, when we leave in the morning, you will remember who is your Master and the rules of our agreement. " 

Jerking her head up to look at him, she could not stop from responding.

"But-"

"When we are here, we can be free. When we leave these walls, you will remember our contract."

"Yes, the contract. I forgot. "

"Does this make you unhappy?"

Rey sat quietly as he stroked her hair, contemplating.

"No, it does not make me unhappy....it is just that we are so happy here...and I thought that was only for the room."

"When we travel, there is no  _room_... we create the space that we need.... and we will be happy wherever we go....but I need you to do this for me. Please."

"Isn't it odd that my master is asking me please?" Her expression changed to one of curiosity. She knew his deepest secrets, she had made him beg at her feet. "Ben, you cannot hide from me, I know your thoughts. Is it wrong for me to tell you that I understand why you need this? That I love you and will give you what you need?

Ben laughed with a hint of discomfort and amusement.

"Maybe it is odd to say please, but I do not think that we have a traditional relationship in any sense, which makes me very happy. What we share is rare and beautiful. You are free to be in my head as much as you like, then maybe you will totally understand if you really want to. I have never hidden from you...you have not been ready to see."

Rey smiled at him, taking in his long face that had softened. He was correct, she had not looked fully into his intentions and reasoning. She was still hanging on the idea of what their partnership should be, not truly allowing it be what it was. If she had reflected more, she would already have the answers. She would not need to say yes and he would never have to ask.

"I have a request."

"You know I will give you anything. Always." His eyes tightened slightly, like it caused him emotional pain that she would ever think otherwise.

She did not speak it out loud, but locked eyes with him, sharing a memory and a feeling instead. 

Standing up from his chair that overlooked the beach, he looked down at her and ran his thumb against her bottom lip. Reaching with his long arms, he scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

There were no whips, crops, or paddles. No restraints or cuffs. No slaps or sudden jolts of painful pleasure. Ben was just Ben, the man and partner that she had given herself to so many months ago, the night they consummated their bond. He silently agreed to strip himself of all his layers, making it easier for her to look into him, and he soulfully gave himself to her. He moved slowly and skillfully, carefully massaging and rubbing her skin that was still irritated from the night before in the sand.

Rey was overcome with emotion. Never had she imagined that he could give more and more, yet he continued to do so. The way he looked at her was like a part of him was pleading for forgiveness and begging for her approval, mixed with a desire to possess her completely. 

Laying on their sides, Rey wrapped her leg around him. Grazing her fingertips down his face and over his scar, she traced his eyes noticing that they were watery and filling with tears. Ben could feel the discomfort pass over him and quickly kissed her, thirstily drawing from her light, which acted like a balm. It was his way of acknowledging that she was right, that she had always been right about him. The light had seeped through his cracks and was healing his invisible scars. In turn, she returned his kiss feverishly, sharing his imprint of darkness. It was utter devotion. Complete abandon. 

After hours of flowing back and forth, giving and taking, they drifted into a deep sleep intertwined. One opening their eyes to watch the other sleep, only to be carried away by the floating warmth of peaceful sleep. The last climax was painful, his aching muscles were pumping and contracting to release, but it was as if he was empty and trying to squeeze out every last drop of his manhood . His legs cramped, and she rolled on top of him. Slippery from sweat, he held her arms behind her back to push her breasts forward while he watched her undulate and writhe. He was so spent, it reminded him of their battle in the forest, when he accepted that she had bested him, when he had nothing left to give. 

"Rey....Rey....I can't-" He was begging her to stop, but she had a way of supporting him when he wanted to give up. She took control and allowed him to just lay back and take it in. Grinding her hips, she was possessed by an other worldly force, and he could not help but be transfixed by her display of powerful femininity. 

Collapsing, he fell asleep inside of her, wrapped in a knot of blankets and limbs, only to be awakened by the pulsing of her body bearing down on him while she drifted in a half sleep. It was delicious and agonizing. 

 *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The morning came too soon. As usual he was already up and dressed. 

"It's time." He whispered in her ear, combing her hair out of her face. 

Rising, groggy and aching, she bathed and dressed in her traveling clothes; the same black and purple tunic dress and cape that she wore when they departed the finalizer. Walking toward the balcony to shut the doors, Rey stopped to look out at the crashing waves one more time.

_I will be back...and soon._ She thought to herself.

 

 


	21. A day at the spa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this blurb of a chapter. I wanted to set up a larger scene and explore the idea of Rey being forced to pamper herself. So far, in this story, she has been exposed to pleasure, pain, and lots of wicked deviant acts, but she has not been truly pampered. Ben has bathed her, fed her, dressed her, but she has not been forced to make herself socially presentable in a political setting as Kylo Ren's companion. So we are going from a purely love based sexual arrangement and adding another layer to the complexity, that Rey will now find herself surrounded by new strange people, new environments, and new situations.

"Tonight, we will be having dinner in public." He stated as he roughly pulled on his black leather gloves."I will be gone all day, I have meetings. I will not see you for lunch. I have arranged for you to spend the day at the spa."

"Spa?" Rey laughed. "Ben, I have never been to a spa...I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Well, learn....and it is not just a spa...it is a bit more. Besides, I have already given special instructions to the staff. They will be waiting for you to arrive."

"Tell me they are not going to paint my face and pull my hair...and who knows what else?" She protested.

"Rey. When are you going to learn to do what you are told?" He scolded.

Looking down at the floor and biting the inside of her mouth,she tried to swallow her words.

"But-"

"NO." He said forcefully. "You....will....go." 

"Fine, but I am not going to like it." She said sourly.

"Why not? Why have you already passed a judgement? You have no idea what is planned. You will go, you will enjoy it, because I said so." He said coldly.

"Fine." She conceded. 

Pulling his cloak over his shoulders, it emphasized the broadness of his chest. The tunic hugged his muscles just enough to reveal the bulge of his biceps and the wide black leather belt made her shift her weight back and forth, as she tried to keep her growing arousal under control. . Looking him up and down, Rey could feel the bubbles of excitement tickle in her stomach.

"Is there something wrong?" He said curiously.

"Oh...nothing. Nothing at all. Am I not allowed to look at you?" She smiled.

Touching her cheek, he stopped himself to remove his glove. Using his fingertips, he let them dance over her entire face, settling on her lips. 

'A woman by the name of...well, her name is inconsequential. She will be here to take you to the 50th floor. Be ready in an hour."

"Yes, of course." Her voice heavy and slow from feeling his touch.

Smiling, his eyes sparkled at her. Leaving her in that cloudy head space, he turned and walked away. Hearing the door swish closed, the static of the trooper helmets echoed beyond and she was reminded of the sober reality that she was more of a prisoner than a companion.

 

"The Supreme Leader values promptness." The petite brunette haired young woman said smiling. Everything about her was manicured to perfection, yet Rey could not stop feeling the waves of nervous excited energy spilling out of her. She couldn't have been more than 25 years old, several older than Rey. "I am here to escort you to your appointments. I will be your assistant for the day...and hopefully for all of your visits to come."

"Visits to come..." Rey responded, distant and deep in thought. "I don't need an assistant." Rey said coldly.

"My lady, if I may, the Supreme Leader made it clear that you were to be cared for. It is my sole purpose in life to ensure that this is executed to his standards. Please, I ask you to give me a chance to show you the delights of our resort at Canto Bite."

"It seems like a bunch of excess...is there more than one place like this?" She perked up at the curious statement, wondering if she would be required to do this more than once.

"To some....to others it can be quite transformitive. My lady, have you ever been to this kind of spa? And yes, of course there is more than one." She chuckled. "This is a way of life."

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"So he did not tell you. Interesting. Well then, we have no time to lose. There is much to be done. I am asking you to give me your trust, I promise that I will not let you down." She was imploring and completely genuine, to a fault, and Rey could not help but worry that she was not the proper candidate to help the poor girl succeed.

"Well, it is your job to care for me, and it is both of our jobs to please the Supreme Leader, is it not? So I guess I have no other choice. But tell me, you know him...you have met him before?"

"No, my lady. I have not. I have seen him in our rooms over the years-"

"How many years? and what do you mean rooms?" Rey's voice had an edge of hostility, realizing she was coming off as too direct by the shock on the girl's face, she softened her tone. "I am sorry, I am tired from all of the travel, please excuse my tone. How many years?"

"Five or six. Please, come along, we can talk more on our way.Please, do not get dressed, stay in your robe."

"I guess I will have to see for myself." She said under her breath."You want me to go out in public in my robe?"

Smiling, Rey could tell that there was so much more behind the young woman's enthusiasm, like she concealing a wicked secret. "Yes. Yes, I do. I mean, yes he does. ehem....we will be transporting in complete privacy.

When the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by the ever present troopers, assigned to guard her. 

"Well, good morning.....are you 1 and are you 2?" Rey laughed antagonistically. Ignoring her, they moved forward, flanking and escorting her away.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
